A New Member
by Elfen Children
Summary: After living a rough life a young girl finds herself being rescued by Mavis. After being rescued she forgets everything but still has a deep fear of people. So what happens when certain Fairies try to help? Let's find out! Contains a lot of pairings and a messed up back story! So fair warning! Also spoilers for Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess! So heads up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

~**Dark~ **Sorry guys! I got this idea during one of my classes a few days ago so I decided to write it down. If it's any good I may keep going on it or I may use it as a side project. Who knows! Anyway tell me what you think!

**~LIGHT~ **We don't own Fairy Tail but we do own the OCs!

* * *

"Now this here is the perfect angle I was just telling you about." Mr. Cornwall said enthusiastically as he pulled his sagging pants up for the millionth time that day. I sighed and bent lower in my desk pretending to take notes when in reality I was reading the first and only volume of Fairy Tail I had. I had just gotten to the end when the bell rang signaling the end of the day and the beginning of a long Thanksgiving break.

"Don't forget to do your homework!" Mr. Cornwall yelled as students hustled past him ignoring their teacher as they left. Standing up I placed my treasured book into my bag and carefully extracted three pages of homework he had assigned us yesterday.

"Here Mr. Cornwall," I said softly setting the homework on his desk as I was leaving. Once out of the classroom I hurried to my locker to put my textbooks away hoping I would be able to catch the bus home.

"So what are your plans for break?" I heard people asking their friends as I rushed by. I mentally sighed to myself as people began to drift away until I was finally alone at my locker.

"Hey look it's the freak." I heard someone whisper as I shut my locker door and picked up my now lighter bag. I turned to leave but tripped over someones foot falling and making everyone laugh, I scrambled to my feet and kept my head down using my long blue black hair as a curtain as I ran out of the school only to see my bus drive away without me.

I sighed and started walking down the road to my parents house wondering silently if they were home. If they were I was going to get another beating but if they weren't I might be able to grab some food and hide it away for break. I smiled at my plan, even though it was pitiful it was all I had because after a year of trying to tell someone about the beatings and run away I had slowly learned there was only two ways of escape from my family; death and books.

**BUZZBUZZ**

I looked down at my phone to see one of the two phone numbers I had grown to hate with my very being.

"Hello?" I asked my voice cracking and betraying the fear I tried to hide from them.

"Where are you at?" My father's voice rang out from the other end of the call as my bruises from two days before began to announce their presence.

"I just left school," I stuttered out as I heard partying in the background while stepping into a nearby shadow cast by a tree.

"Don't bring your sorry ass home tonight." My mother's voice slurred out at me from the phone proving what I already knew. She was drunk and they were both at another party, probably getting high.

"For that matter don't come home till we call you, you ungrateful piece of shit." My mother screeched at me making tears come to my eyes as a memory of her before all this surfaced. Before I could respond the line went dead and I fell to my knees forcing the tears to leave as I got back up. I had just narrowly avoided a beating by going home there was no way I was going to deny myself a small moment of freedom.

Standing back up I shifted my bag round until I was comfortable and began walking into the forest beside the road looking for the familiar trail I had made several months ago. After walking for probably twenty minutes I came into a fairly large clearing near a stream with a small but warm looking cabin near the trees and about seven or eight feet away from a large stream that was big and deep enough to wash and swim in. I sighed feeling myself relax as I caught sight of the crude Fairy Tail mark I had spray painted onto my shed.

"I'm home minna!" I called out and walked inside the shed to see a small fireplace, a stack of firewood, a small bed made of old wooden boards, several dozen candles, spare clothes, a few dishes, and a small metal rod that resembled a sword next to a crudely made bow and a few arrows. I sighed and set my bag on my bed before walking over to the fireplace and setting a new fire.

"Oi! Natsu! Make sure you don't eat this fire, alright?" I said to myself as I tried to light a fire for the second time and finally caused it to light up bathing the small shed in a warm cherry glow. I smiled and sat back watching the fire for a while before getting up and walking out of the open door and towards the stream.

"Wonder what's for dinner?" I mumble to myself as I take off my shoes and socks and roll up my pants to wade into the cold clean water. About an hour later I had successfully caught two medium sized fish and was cold and tired. Slowly I got out and grabbing my stuff making my way to my shed as the sun began to set.

"Sun's almost gone, better hurry up." I mutter looking at the sky before quickly cleaning the two fish and began to roast them, ignoreing the bones as I ate them.

"Thank you for the fish, minna!" I whisper sadly as I go outside in the dark with a small candle to bury the remains. Once done I run back to the shed and close the door on the cold night welcoming the warm glow of the fire as it spit and crackle.

"I better go to bed soon," I think sleepily as I add another small log into the fire hole and clear away any loose debris that might catch fire before adding another circle of rocks to the already large circle of rocks around the fire. Once done I move over to my bed and pull back one of the two blankets and curl up underneath it using my spare clothes as a pillow as I stuffed them into my bag.

**BUZZBUZZ**

I woke up confused at the dim light until I spotted my phone about a foot away ringing. I woke up completely as I spotted my mother's number on the caller id and answered it.

"Hello?" I croaked scared but knowing why she called.

"Get your lazy good for nothing bitch ass to this house right this second you ungrateful little bastard!" My mother screamed into my ears jerking me into action as I threw dirt on the embers of my fire from earlier that night and scrambled to put my worn boots on and pull on my spare jacket. I slipped the phone into my pocket after stuttering a terrified yes ma'am and she hung up. I jerked the door open and with one quick glance over closed and locked it with my only lock before dashing through the woods towards their house.

I screamed at myself for letting myself relax as a small part of me hoped they had called me because they were sorry for everything that had happened since they had started drinking and doing drugs. After an hour of hard running I finally reached their house and felt a memory try to force it's way to the front of my mind as I saw the small two story house with a small covered front porch that had once been white but had chipped and faded to a grey that matched the color of the rest of the house. I coughed and rubbed my green eyes trying to catch my breath before getting closer but I knew it would be for nothing since I wouldn't be able to breath much anyway in a few minutes. Slowly I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door, knowing I wasn't welcomed.

The door swung open to reveal blood shot brown eyes, sagging sore covered skin, and rotten teeth framed by limp black hair that hung in clumps. My mother was once considered beautiful, with tan skin that she never had to work for, and gorgeous skin she never needed to put make up on. Right now though she looked worse than ever. She grabbed my sweaty hair in her scrawny fist and yanked me into the house and kicked me into the living room where my father sat waiting with his belt. He stood up when I landed on the floor and watched me as I slowly got up.

"Daddy?" I whispered up at him, praying he would see me as his little girl again, but one look into his hard unforgiving green eyes told me he no longer saw me as that. He simply saw me as an unneeded item that wouldn't leave. I flinched and closed my eyes as he raised his hand and slapped me across the face knocking me down from the force of the blow. When I hit the floor I heard my mother begin screaming at me about how worthless I am and how much she regretted having me. I curled into a ball as she started to kick me and cried, I never saw my father raise his belt otherwise I would have run, or screamed for help no matter how useless it would have been.

"I've been to lenient with you," he said and I heard the whistle followed by a crack as he landed a hit on my arm causing the thin material of my jacket to rip and my arm to start bleeding. I screamed as he hit me five more times before going silent as he and mother began to simultaneously hurt me leaving me struggling for each breath. Finally when I felt it would never end I slipped into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N **

**~DARK~ **Sorry if the back story was a bit rough. It took me a while to write it down so yea... Don't forget to R&R!

**~LIGHT~** Dummy you probably scared them away! *Chases twin back to other computer to type another chapter* See you all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**~Dark~** This one actually took a lot more thought than I thought it would because of the characters! Tell us what you think!

**~Light~** Hey shouldn't you be working on something? *Says while handing homework to twin*

**~Both~** WE DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL JUST THE OCS!

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was lying in a hand made bed with bandages wrapped around my arms, legs, stomach, and head. Slowly I got up and winced at the pain before looking around, my shed was usually dark but now there was a window on the opposite wall facing the stream which shone in the early morning sunlight.

"How did I get here? And what happened?" I asked myself as I tried to remember something but my last memory is of being hit by two people I didn't recognize. I sat there for a while not really doing anything until a woman with long blond hair wearing a maroon dress, that reminded me instantly of someone but I couldn't remember who, came in.

"Oh, you're awake! How do you feel?" She asked me but I refused to answer her as she sat down beside me. I tensed and moved away from her when she did.

"It's okay," she said and reached for my arm and I flinched in fear as the last memory of someone grabbing my arm involved getting hit. I watched her pause before gently taking my arms and bringing it to her.

"Don't worry, I'm just checking to see how it's healing. I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly when she noticed my shaking hand. I made a fist and silently let her unwrap the bandage watching as the bandage changed from white to red until all that was left was my bloody arm with stitches in it. I winced and hissed as she poked at it before winding my eyes in amazement as it slowly healed until all that was left was new skin with blood on it. She let go of my arm and I pulled it closer wondering what and how.

"I guess I should explain some things. You see, my name is Mavis Vermillon. I'm from Fiore and I started a guild there called Fairy Tail. Last night I heard someone screaming for help and I answered it. I honestly expected it to be one of the current masters children but when I saw you being beaten by those two people I saved you. I brought you here since this was where I felt you lived and also since this was where there was our guild sign." Mavis said and I frowned trying to grab onto something.

"Fairy Tail." I whispered wondering why it sounded so familiar. Mavis smiled, watching me before reaching for my other arm and repeating the same process to it as she had done with the first. After a few minutes I was completely healed and decided now was the time to ask her something important.

"Ummm...Miss. Mavis? Who am I?" I asked her following her outside as she walked out. She paused and turned tapping her chin before smiling.

"I don't know, but maybe you can tell me." She said confusing me before reaching for my hand. Hesitantly I placed my smaller hand in hers and she gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Would you like to come with me? You can join Fairy Tail," she said persuasively and I smiled a little. I had only known this woman for a short time but for some reason I felt I could trust her so looking back at the little shed with a strange picture on it I looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, hold on." She said and suddenly we were falling past images of people and things. In one was a strange pirate ship with a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat, in another an orange haired boy with a giant sword was fighting a monster, in another one was a girl with pigtails wearing gloves and a red skirt swinging a giant scythe around, while in another was a boy with blond hair and a metal arm smiling as he high-fives a suit of armor, and in the last one we passed a girl being carried by a white haired boy with dog ears wearing a red outfit.

"Here we go!" Mavis yelled drawing my attention to a picture in front of us that showed a castle like structure with the same strange symbol that was on the shed on the front. I had just enough time to notice that before we were falling gently to the ground behind the building and in front of an old mad wearing a white jacket that reached down to ankles.

"Hello Mavis, who is this?" The old man asked brightly as I stayed behind Mavis as she turned into a younger girl with wings in her hair and her dress turning into a simple pink one. I stared in shock at her before masking my features and looking at the old man.

"She doesn't know," Mavis said and giggled when the old man sighed at her before looking at me with a stern gaze that made me freeze and shake a little but I refused to let it show as I clenched my fists and stared at him.

"So do you want to join Fairy Tail?" He asked seriously and I looked at Mavis who was watching me with curiosity to see what I would. Before I could do anything though a small storm cloud grey cat walked into the clearing wearing a small green shirt and a white skirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master I'll just-" The cat spoke surprising me even further as she bowed to the old man and stopped and stared at me.

"It's okay, Rain. Now as I was saying do you want to join our guild?" The old man asked and glancing at the old man nodded my head causing him to smile brightly and for Mavis to clap with joy. When I saw him putting his hand into his jacket I tensed and stepped back ready to run should anything bad happen. The old man seemed not to notice as he pulled out a stamp and motioned for me to step forward.

"Where do you want your guild mark?" He asked as I hesitantly stepped forward and pulled back my left sleeve to show him where I wanted the mark. After stamping me it appeared a minute later and I laughed as it turned out to be a dark almost black green that matched the outer ring of my eyes.

"My name is Makarov by the way but most of the brats inside call me geezer. I'm the current Master of Fairy Tail. Mavis was the first as I'm sure she's told you and Rain is our newest exceed member." Master Makarov said and nodded pulling my sleeve down as a feeling of pride and utter happiness formed inside me.

"Now, Mavis said earlier you didn't know your name?" The Master asked and I nodded after a moment still not speaking.

"Hmmm, do you remember anything? Like the name of your magic?" He asked and I frowned I didn't have any magic, did I? Slowly I raised a hand and focused on it forming a smoky image of a long sword that quickly turned into a blinding white before solidifying into a solid sparkling sword about the length of my arm. I expected it to way a lot but surprisingly it didn't weigh a thing.

"Twisted Light Re-equip magic. Not very common," the Master said laughing at my shocked expression as I expertly swung the sword around in shock.

"I think you'll get along here very well. Come with me," the Master said and after looking at Mavis, who nodded, followed the old man through the back door of the building, which I assumed was the guild, and into what looked like an infirmary. On the other side of the room was a closed door where I could hear fighting. I stopped three beds away from the door as the old man went to open it.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. We are a very close but rowdy guild. The boys like to fight but don't doubt that they won't stand by each others side when it comes to any real fighting." The Master said and after a moment I nodded and stepped behind him as he opened the door to a large room where people were fighting and being tossed back and forth. I felt my eyes widen as I saw a large man with white hair and a scar scream something about manly-ness as a boy in his boxers and a boy with pink hair beat each other up with fire and ice magic.

"Hey you brats!" The Master said growing so large his hair touched the ceiling. I pressed myself against the wall behind me in fear as everyone, except the two boys I had seen earlier, froze and looked at the Master who towered over them all.

"Natsu! Gray!" He shouted punching both boys into the floor to stop fighting. Once that was done he shrank down to his normal size and jumped onto the counter next to me, not noticing I was still pressed against the wall in fear of the tiny man.

"Alright you brats I want you to welcome our newest member!" He yelled and turned to me smiling and motioned for me to step forward. Scared he would hit me I cautiously stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention. They all smiled as I focused on keeping my face blank now that I was in the open. Suddenly the boy with pink hair was in front of me a look of concentration on his face as he stared at me.

"Fight me!" He yelled only to have his scaly scarf jerk backwards as a blond girl with a whip that sent chills down my spin hit him on the head.

"Hi, I'm Lucy and this is Natsu. Nice to meet you and welcome to Fairy Tail." Lucy said brightly as a loud doorbell sounded and a man with glasses wearing a business suit with spiky orange hair appeared.

"I'm Loke, one of Lucy's spirits. It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful young girl such as you." Loke said reaching for my hand but before he could get close I stepped back making sure the Master was between me and everyone.

"I'm Mirajane and this is my sister, Lisanna, and our brother, Elfman." A girl with long white hair said pointing at the other two white haired people beside her. I nodded feeling slightly overwhelmed at everyone, but still not saying a word.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked as a small girl with short blue hair and a head band appeared with a taller man with a black lions mane for hair and piercings. I shrugged at her making her frown before the blue haired girl spoke.

"I'm Levy and this is Gajeel." Levy said motioning to the man behind her. I nodded again and glanced over to the Master only to see he had left. I felt my heart squeeze a little in fear and scanned the crowd looking for him as the others watched me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"The Master just jumped up to his office...are you okay?" Mirajane asked me reaching out to touch me. I jerked back and stared at her fear in my eyes on my face for a second before schooling my features into a mask of nothing. Not taking my eyes off of anyone I walked back the way I had come and once the door was shut dashed outside hoping to find Mavis and ask her what was going on, but the only thing I saw was the wind whipping through the trees as the sun reached it's peak.

* * *

"Wonder what that was about?" Lucy mumbled as Natsu got into another fight, dragging everyone except for Levy, Mira, Lisanna, and herself into the fight.

"Hey Mira, you okay?" Lucy asked the older girl who shook her head and stared at the small group confused slightly.

"I'm sorry but what?" Mira asked and the other girls smiled before starting another topic completely ignoring the rowdy guild behind them. But Mira wasn't really into the conversation, her mind kept replaying the terrified look at the young girls eyes. It was a look that Mira had never seen before and it broke her heart to see it on the young girl. Mira quietly contemplated the girl ignoring the girls as she became lost in thought, the young girl looked around eleven maybe twelve so in other words she was around Wendy's age, she hadn't spoken a word, maybe she couldn't speak? No, the Master would have said something if she couldn't speak. What was her name? No one really knew. Mira was so lost in thought she didn't notice the 'Three Musketeers of Trouble' behind her until they tackled her to the ground laughing.

"Come on, Mira. What's bugging you?" Lisanna asked her older sister as she helped her two best friends up off of her sister, who sighed and got to her feet.

"That new girl, did any of you notice how she reacted if we got to close and how when the Master left she seemed scared?" She asked the girls who after some thought nodded.

"Maybe we should go find her and see if she's alright." Levy said and with a determined look went in the direction the new girl had just left. Little did they know what was in store for them.

* * *

**A/N **

**~Light~** Now that that chapter is out of the way I would like to ask the readers what the girl's name should be! Tell us in your review and we'll pick the best one! Hope to see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**~Dark~ **Here's a new chapter! Remember we don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs!

* * *

Once the shock of Mavis leaving was gone I started running through the trees. At first it hurt to run but the pain of being left was worse so I just kept going. After I had run past an empty pool and reached the edge of a large forest the pain had faded enough to were I could run better. I ran for what felt like an eternity in circles always keeping the pool in sight but always staying out of sight. After a few laps I decided to veer deeper into the trees until I found a single large tree in the center of a small clearing cloaking the area in a comfortable shadow. I sat down at the base and leaned back trying to catch my breath as I relaxed feeling strangely safe surrounded by trees and away from people.

As I sat there I faintly heard people yelling but they were to far away for me to care at the moment. I sat staring into the leaves of the tree before opening my hand and staring at it. Before when the Master had said I could do magic I had easily summoned a sword and used it as if I had been able to my whole life but something told me I had never even touched a sword like that much less owned one. Slowly and with fear clawing at me I focused on picturing the sword in my hand. With a faint shimmer the sword appeared like before except this time before I gripped it I looked at it, the blade was shrouded in a see through black light and seemed to shine a light all it's own. Slowly I wrapped my hands around the hilt and felt the sharp weapon pulse before a white light replaced the black with a slight shift of color before vanishing to reveal the beautiful sharp silver edge of the sword.

After inspecting it for a minute I let it go like I had before, instead of dropping like I half expected it to do it simply shimmered out of sight. I sat there for a second before a memory surfaced in my mind. It was of a woman and she was standing over me talking but I couldn't hear her. I was maybe ten years old at the time and the woman was smoking, suddenly she slapped me to the floor and began to scream at me as she beat me. I shuddered at the memory before another replaced it. This one was of a man standing with the woman, he was saying something when suddenly he punched me in the stomach and knocked me to the floor. I heard the woman start to scream how worthless I was and how she wished I was dead since all I was was a dead weight to her and her husband. I tried to get up but she kicked me and I watched as the man pulled a thick leather belt up off of the coffee table a few feet away from me and raise it above his head. I was begging him not to hit me and to please stop but he only smiled and took a puff of a large foul smelling cigar and brought the belt down on my back with a crack. As I remembered the beating I felt my back burn and sting in response and I felt myself curl up and clutch myself as tears ran down my face silently.

"_I remember those people but for some reason those are the only memories I have of them or of anything. When I remembered that I felt so lonely and could feel the pain of each hit on my body. Why can I remember that but not my own name or anything else?_" I pleaded with my mind silently but no answer came to me as I sat there crying in silence. After a moment I felt a small hand begin to rub my back and I jerked up to see Rain sitting next to me looking sad as well.

"Don't worry," she said and before I could react she jumped up and hugged me gently folding her small paws around me and nuzzling my face.

"Thank you," I whispered gratefully once she let go and sat down beside me. It was then I realized those were the first words I had spoken since arriving here.

"No problem, we should probably go back. I saw Mira and a few of the other girls leave the guild to look for you a few minutes ago." Rain told me standing up and producing a beautiful set of white wings.

"Would you like to fly back? Or would you rather run?" She asked smiling at my surprised expression at seeing her wings.

"Can you carry me?" I asked skeptically as she flew onto my back and deftly wrapped her sleek tail around my thin waist. In response to my question she leapt into the sky holding the back of my shirt and lifting me high above the trees. I gasped in fear at first before taking in the beautiful view of the city, I could see everything from up here.

"I love the view too." Rain said as we flew towards the guild. After a few minutes we landed gently on the ground just as Mira, Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy appeared out of the trees behind us. I saw their faces light up into smiles at seeing me before everyone except Mira ran towards me. I immediately tensed and stepped backwards as they got closer, unfortunately I didn't realize how close Rain had landed us next to the pool until that moment.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I hit the water with a splash. I looked up at the surface and saw the watery images of everyone before I heard a muffled splash and saw someone land in the water beside me. I felt them grab me and I pushed against them forcing them to let go. Once I was free I kicked away from them and surfaced near the other end of the pool. I grabbed the edge with both hands and tiredly hauled myself out of the water dripping wet and shivering from the cold.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask me as they got out near me and stood up. I spun around in surprise to see Mira beside me soaking wet but smiling. I gulped and didn't respond as the other three girls came around the pool talking fast and trying to see if we were okay. I stepped out of range of them and turned to walk away as Rain flew in front of me forcing me to stop.

"You should respond," she told me crossing her arms and getting on to me. I blinked at her and glanced back at the group of girls, who had given Mira a jacket and were watching me. I looked back at Rain, who smiling, nodded and motioned for me to go on.

"I'm fine," I said surprising them then with a glance at Rain. "Thank you." I added still dripping wet as I turned away to walk somewhere to get warm and dry off. As I did I heard rapid footsteps followed by something to big for me landing on my head. I pulled it off to see it was a large white jacket with fur on the inside. I turned around to see Lucy smiling at me.

"Come on, I think we have some dry clothes that might fit you inside." She said and walked inside the guild with the other girls. I looked at Rain who was following them and pulling the jacket on I followed them inside the warm building.

"Here these should fit." Levy said passing me a set of clothes and a small pair of shoes. I nodded and carefully took the clothes afraid they would be taken from me.

"You can go behind the curtain over there to change real fast if you want Mira and Lisanna will be back in a minute with some soup for all of us." The small girl told me before turning around to put a pile of clothes back into an old cupboard neatly. With her back turned and Lucy distracted with something she was writing I slipped behind the curtain and changed. While I was changing I heard the door open and people whispering but I couldn't really tell what they were saying. Slowly I eased a corner of the curtain open and looked out to see the others with Rain all talking to a red haired woman wearing armor. I held my breath and dropped the curtain slowly backing away.

"_Who is that?_" I asked silently as I leaned against the bed as my breathing increased. I had barely adjusted being around the others and that was only because Rain had been able to help, that cat seemed to understand me very well for some reason.

"You can come out now." A new voice commanded and I assumed it was the red haired woman. When I didn't respond I saw a shadow before the curtain was ripped open and the woman looked down at me. We stared at each other for a minute not blinking as silence ruled the room, slowly the woman smiled at me.

"I'm Erza," she said and held out her hand. I looked at her hand then at her before slowly taking her hand. She smiled and grasped my hand in a shake.

"Soup's ready," Mira said happily as she and Lisanna came into the room with trays loaded with bowls of hot soup and drinks. Erza let go of my hand and still smiling greeted her friends, helping pass out bowls of soup to everyone. I watched and took note on how everyone seemed at ease and were laughing as they ate. They really did seem happy and I felt a pang of jealousy at their closeness but I didn't really know why.

"So, you know our names but what's your's?" Mira asked me as I finished off my bowl of soup and quietly sipped my drink. I jumped at the question directed at me and for a moment I didn't respond but then Rain poked me and I lowered my eyes.

"I don't know," I told her causing the other girls to fall silent. I gulped and continued, "I can't remember much except...some thing..." I say slowly as the memories of pain flit across my mind as I suppress a shiver.

"Well, we can't call you something. So how about we call you Ashley? It's a nice name and it fits you very well." Levy says breaking the silence and I cock my head to the side curiously as the name bounces around my head happily.

"I like it, thanks." I say without having to be told by Rain. When I speak everyone smiles and laughs at Levy's red face happily but she doesn't get mad as she laughs along with them. When I watch them interacting with each other I can't help but let a small smile touch the corners of my mouth.

It had gotten late and the newly named Ashley was beginning to get tired, so Mira, seeing the tired look, gathered up the empty dishes and ushered the girls out of the infirmary. After a few teasing tones all the girls were out and helping clean the guild.

"Hey Mira, where's Ashley going to sleep tonight?" Lisanna asked her sister as she, Lucy, and Lisanna were planning a sleep over that night before going on a mission the next day. Mira paused at that not having realized Ashley may not have a place to stay. Just then said girl came out with Rain, looking tired but still alert and on gaurd. Mira felt sad at the fact that the girl though young seemed terrified of everyone, she wasn't the only one to feel that way. Erza also felt that. Erza had noticed immediately when she had pulled back the curtain how terrified she had made the small girl, and though she wouldn't admit it, it had really hurt her to see that look on someone so small.

"We're back!" Cana yelled brightly as she, Wendy, and Carla walked into the nearly empty guild. Mira saw Ashley jump a little at the rowdy entrance and watched as she backed away from the small group.

"How was your job request?" Lisanna asked them as they sat down at the bar and Cana grabbed a drink, much to Carla's disapproval.

"Great, we were able to finish it early and decided to walk around the city. What about you, did anything happen here?" Cana asked as she sipped her beer. Lisanna smiled before nodding her head over at Ashley who seemed to be whispering something to Rain, making the cat wide eyed.

"Oh, a new member! Who is she?" Cana asked as she caught sight of her.

"We call her Ashley, she doesn't talk to us unless Rain tells her to. She's strange but then again we all are." Lisanna said, wiping the counter as Rain flew over to Mira, who had moved down to stand beside Lisanna.

"Hey Mira, do you mind if we stay at the dorms? Ashley doesn't have a place and we'll be leaving to go on a job request tomorrow." Rain said before looking back at Ashley who had laid her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"No problem. Is everything alright?" Mira asked the exceed as she snapped out of a daze. She nodded before biting her lip and speaking.

"Mira, can I talk to you about something?" Rain asked as Wendy and Carla slipped away from the bar and over to Ashley, who was being watched carefully by Erza. Mira nodded and leaned closer to the exceed.

"Ashley doesn't remember anything from before she came here except for a man and a woman beating her. She said she doesn't know why but every time she remembers them she feels sad. I think it's her parents she's remembering, she just doesn't know it." Rain said shocking everyone who had gathered around her. Lucy was nodding as if she understood, Lisanna looked close to tears, Levy looked like she was going to explode in anger, Cana just seemed numb from shock, and Mira was mentally knocked backwards at the news. It no longer surprised her that the girl seemed skittish around people and that she was quiet, she had been abused so much that now she had no memories.

"She trusts you, doesn't she?" Mira asked after an awkward silence, when she received a nod from the exceed she produced an old key and handed it to her.

"Here, we'll try to help as best we can. Alright? For now let's just take this one step at a time." Mira said making Rain smile as her tail twitched happily. She nodded and gratefully took the key and flew over to Ashley who was sitting quietly with Wendy after being reprimanded by Carla.

"What key did you give her?" Lucy asked after watching Wendy and Carla lead the reluctant girl outside. Mira smiled as Erza approached the group.

"I gave her the room next to Erza's. That way one of us will be nearby." She said happily before setting about to turn off all the lights and close up the guild till tomorrow.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail Girls Dorm!" Wendy said opening the door to a large stone building that resembled a cross between an apartment building and the guild.

* * *

**A/N**

**~DARK~ ** Well here's a new chapter everyone! I would like to thank our first reviewer for the name Ashley! We hope to see you in the next chapter!

**~LIGHT~ ***Hits twin on head* Also we don't own FAIRY TAIL it belongs to the origianl owner. We only own the OCs! We will try to update often but don't get mad if we don't right away! Don't forget to R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**~Dark~** Here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**~Light~ **She's been dying to upload a few new chapters so yea...Here you go! Don't forget to R&R!

**~Both~ **We don't own Fairy Tail! Although we wish we did!

* * *

"Follow us," Wendy said as Carla sprouted wings similar to Rain's, I was surprised as Carla gently lifted up a smiling Wendy with out trouble. Rain gently grabbed the back of my shirt and wrapped her long tail around my waist. With a quick stroke of their wings both cats shot into the air lifting us high into the full moon starry sky.

"Hold on tight!" Rain said excitedly as we watched Wendy and Carla fly ahead. Before I could really say anything we shot forward spinning around and cutting flips. I screamed in joy and held out my arms as we shot past the shocked faces of the others. After swooping around them we stopped and flew along side this.

"You okay?" Wendy asked laughing at me as I grinned at the exhilarating feeling rushing through my body. I looked over at her and realized what had just happened, after a moment I nodded a small smile still on my face.

"Yea, I've never felt so so..." I started trying to find the right word.

"Amazing?" Wendy asked laughing as Rain spun in the air. I sighed and nodded as we landed.

"It's like I'm feeling this for the first time and I love it. It's like I'm free." I tell her as my feet touch the ground.

"Glad to see you guys finally made it." Someone said from a doorway and I spun around to see Erza at the doorway. I tensed and felt the smile drop off of my face as Rain let me go and landed beside me.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail Girls Dorm!" Wendy said throwing her arms open while standing in the doorway of a building that looked like a cross between an apartment building and the guild. Slowly, I walked inside keeping a close on eye on Erza who followed behind me. I was amazed at the room I had walked into; there were comfy seats everywhere with pictures, books, and a fireplace along one wall, on another was a large doorway leading into a kitchen and to my right was a staircase leading upstairs with a door underneath.

"What room key did Mira give you?" Erza asked us and I looked at Rain who pulled out a small silver key.

"Looks like F3 R6," Rain said holding up the small key, Erza nodded not really looking at the key for more than a second.

"Wow that's right next to Erza's rooms. Come on I'll show you." Wendy said excitedly as Carla sat down with a book. Without looking at her Carla spoke.

"How about a bath first?" She asked as Erza nodded her head in agreement. I watched as she glanced over at us again before walking upstairs muttering about something.

"Alright, here I'll lend you a set of extra pajamas I keep in my locker, they should fit you." Wendy told me and grabbed my wrist. I jerked reflexively and backed away out of reach. I noticed everyone watching me as I put on a blank face and waited for something to happen.

"Umm...follow me..." Wendy said slowly walking over to the door under the stairs and opening it to show a set of stairs that lead down. I followed her downstairs into a hot and steamy tile room with lockers lining the walls and a stack of towels near the giant tub in the middle of the room filled with hot water.

"Come on," Wendy said and I turned away from her about to go back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked me as I started up the stairs.

"Nowhere," I whispered knowing she didn't hear me. I didn't bother to turn around as I walked upstairs and into the living room. Once I was upstairs I looked around and noticed how empty everything was and relaxed.

"_I'm alone._" I thought and felt a strange sense of sadness as I sat down on a seat in the corner of the room beside a lamp. After sitting for a few minutes I got back up as questions hit me left and right begging for answers. I walked around the room and looked at pictures of a red haired girl with a brown haired girl, a blue haired girl, and two white haired girls. I watched them grow up in the pictures until one of the white haired girls vanished for a few pictures then reappeared with a happy blond girl after several pictures.

"_Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Lucy, but why isn't Wendy in any and that brown haired woman was at the guild earlier. I wonder who she is._" I thought to myself before a small book caught my eye. I carefully grabbed it and walked over to my spot and sat down looking at it curiously. It was a simple leather book wit a ribbon inside it. Carefully I opened it and began to read about a princess and a dragon. After a while I noticed Wendy come up but I didn't speak to her as she said good night and walked upstairs.

"_I need to get a bath as well. Falling into a pool in this cool weather was probably not my best idea._" I told myself and gently marked my page before going downstairs to the bath. I was at the very end of the bath away from the door when I heard someone walk in and then get in. I couldn't see through the mist and I knew that meant they couldn't see me but I was still frightened. Who was there?

"Is someone else in here?" I heard Erza ask and I breathed a soft sigh of relief, at least I knew this person. I ignored her and slowly reached for a rag near where I was. Suddenly a small sword was there and I jerked back falling into the water with a splash. I jerked back up with a gasp and coughed trying to get air in my lungs. With a thump I felt something hit my back a few times and I jerked upright and moved away.

"You okay? I didn't mean to scare you or anything." Erza said as I moved away from her and grabbed a towel, but before I could get out Erza was standing beside me.

"You still have suds in your hair, come on let's rinse them out." Erza said gently grabbing my shoulder and making me freeze, slowly I nodded and let her lead me over to the deeper part of the giant tub. By the time she stopped my toes could barely touch the bottom and I was beginning to question why I had followed her.

"Here," Erza whispered turning me around and pouring warm water through my hair. At first I tensed at her touch expecting to be hit or something but gradually I relaxed and let her run her fingers through my hair.

"There, all done." Erza whispered letting go of me. I blinked and turned around to look at her for a minute before doing anything.

"Thank you," I said and pulled myself out of the tub. I gently toweled off being careful with my back since it hurt a bit from when she had hit me. Once I was done I grabbed my clothes and slipped back into them before turning to leave quickly.

"Wait up, I'll show you your room since Wendy's already in bed." Erza said making me pause on the stairs. I looked at her then jumped as a white light surrounded her for a second before vanishing to reveal her standing there in a set of plain navy blue pajamas.

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked checking herself for a mistake or stain as I stared at her in surprise. I shook my head and started upstairs as fast as I could, once I was upstairs I turned around and watched Erza slowly come up the stairs yawning and stretching with a smile.

"I'm ready for a nice rest, how about you?" She asked me as I covered a yawn of my own, feeling the effects of the hot bath and the eventful first day. I saw her nod at me before starting up the stairs, turning out lights as she went. After we had gone up two flights of stairs she started talking again.

"So are you going on a job request tomorrow with Rain?" She asked me as I followed behind her.

"Yes," I told her rubbing my eyes as they tried to close and grabbed the rail to keep from stumbling.

"What kind of magic do you use?" She asked as we entered the third floor and I noticed suits of armor along the wall along with more pictures.

"The Master called it...Twisted Light Re-equip..."I said tiredly as I followed her down the hall.

"Wow that's impressive, may I see?" Erza asked stopping and turning around to look at me with a strange look on her face. Immediately I tensed and was on my guard as I watched her.

"Don't worry I promise nothing bad is going to happen." She said and cautiously I summoned my sword and gripped it as a strange look crossed her face.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." She said and dashed into one of the doors beside us. When it shut I looked down at my weapon then back at the door she had vanished behind. Had I done something wrong? I asked myself as I let the sword go and felt a tear fall down my face.

"_I'm crying. Why?_" I asked myself wiping the tear from my face as Erza came back with a small book.

"Here, this will help you master your magic." She said handing the book to me. I gently took the book from her and looked at the blank cover.

"Come on, the day starts early if you want breakfast." Erza laughed leading me to a door with a six on it. I cautiously followed her wondering what was going on but my mind wouldn't answer.

* * *

"Good night Ashley." Erza whispered as she walked past the small girl who nodded, while stepping out of reach. Erza walked over to one of the doors leading into her giant room and looked back to see the door to room six close.

"_Well, I guess there's hope when she's tired._" Erza laughed to herself as she walked into the room holding her bed and laid down only to get back up as a soft knock hit one of her doors. Erza sighed and got up slowly with a groan before walking over to the door and opening it to reveal Mira in sleeping attire.

"So? How is everything?" Mira asked her best friend and rival excitedly as they both sat down on the giant bed in Erza's sleeping room.

"Well, good I guess. She came in with Wendy, took a bath, and went to bed." Erza told her simply as she shrugged her shoulders and laid back into the pillows her mind clearly elsewhere.

"Okay, be specific, did she talk more, was she happy, anything!" Mira asked laughing like a little kid as she bounced a little on the bed.

"Well Wendy said on the way here she was smiling and laughing as they flew then she stopped when she got here. After that she grabbed her wrist to show her where the baths were and Ashley freaked out. I went down to the baths about twenty minutes ago and found her there, she seemed really tense around me and when she saw me she tried to leave but I was able to get her to stay. After that she seemed to relax a bit and I was able to get her to tell me her magic and whether she was going on a mission with Rain tomorrow. Now good night," Erza said at the end of her explanation giving the silent treatment to her friend as she closed her eyes and clapped her hands turning all the lights off. Mira laughed and poked her friend in the back before laying down beside her to sleep.

"Hey, you asleep?" Erza asked a while later not really expecting a response but needing to say something all the same.

"No, not really. What's wrong?" Mira asked turning over to see her friends big brown eyes staring at her.

"She has scars on her back and shoulders, a few of them look pretty recent too." She whispered sadly to her friend knowing she would understand better than most.

"It's alright, come on let's get some sleep." Mira said and pretended to fall asleep only to open her eyes some time later and get out of the bed, making sure to not wake her friend. Treading softly she slipped out of the room and down the hall to the newly occupied room at the end. Carefully she eased it open and paused at the dim light in the room. After a moment of silence she looked in to see Rain asleep on a wide shelf that had been made into a bed and a small form curled up in a blanket on the floor beside a candle with an open book beside them.

"That's uncomfortable I'm sure." Mira whispered causing the bundle to move before becoming still again. Mira waited in the doorway for a moment to make sure she hadn't woken anyone before cautiously moving forward and moving the candle and book to the nearby night stand then gently lifting the nearly weightless bundle from the floor. Carefully, she pulled back the blankets on the small twin sized bed and laid the sleeping girl on it. She couldn't help but smile as she pulled the blankets over her and she squirmed deeper into the bed and relaxed with a soft sigh.

"Good night Ashley." Mira whispered softly brushing the blue black hair away from the girls face as she slept.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you want to go on this one?" Rain asked me as we stood in front of the request board looking at requests. I nodded after looking at it for a second, it was a simple mission and it wasn't to far from here, we could catch a train and be back by nightfall.

"Come on, let's go tell Mira." Rain said and flew over to the counter to show Mira.

"Defeat a Vulcan that's been terrorizing my cattle." Mira read and looked at us skeptically. I shrugged at her as Rain smiled nodding at her.

"Yep! It's not far from here so we'll be back by nightfall and it's enough to pay for our room at the dorm and a few extras." Rain said excitedly as Mira handed the paper back to us.

"See ya later Mira!" Rain called as she flew out of the guild with me close behind. We ran to the train station and paid for tickets before boarding the train to our destination. Once we sat down Rain seemed to fail at keeping still while I simply got comfortable in the empty cart and pulled out the book Erza had given me last night.

"What's that? I saw you grab it this morning." Rain asked me, landing on my head to get a look at the handwritten on the pages.

"It's a book to help me with my magic." I told her as I kept reading how to put items in my storage and then summon them to me.

"Why is it written like that?" Rain asked me pointing at crossed out parts and ink blotches.

"I think it was someone's journal." I said closing the book and standing up focusing on summoning a magic circle that showed me my weapons and armor and whatever else I had. After a moment one appeared and it showed my only sword but nothing else, curious I placed the book on the menu with a shimmer it disappeared and reappeared on my menu. I gasped in shock and instinctively grabbed it bringing it out of the menu with ease. Frowning I grabbed the sword and did the same forcing it out into the open.

"Wow!" Rain said as I stood there, I smiled and carefully placed the sword and book back onto the menu and watched them vanish and appear on the menu. In the book it had said that once they, whoever it was, had gotten used to pulling up the menu then they were able to summon whatever they wanted from it without looking at it and with only a thought.

"_I wonder if I'll be able to do that one day?_" I silently thought as I stared at the menu blankly.

"Our stops next, come on." Rain said as I snapped out of my thoughts and collapsed on the seat a little tired, when she said that I nodded and stood back up.

"Let's go." I said as the train stopped and followed my partner off the train and towards a farm in the distance for directions.

"Look out!" Rain yelled as I ducked and jumped forward at the Vulcan as it tried to punch me, with a spin of my heel I managed to twist around and stab my sword upward at an angle that killed it instantly.

"Well that could have gone better." I said tugging my sword out of the dead Vulcan and wiping it on it's fur.

"True, you almost got hit, again! How did you do that? It was amazing!" Rain said trying to get onto me but seemed to be to impressed to be angry as I put my sword away and fixed my rumpled and dirty clothes.

"I don't know, instinct?" I asked shrugging at her as we made our way back to the farm nearby with a goat and a cow. As we passed the giant dead Vulcan I remembered something and stopped causing the two farm animals to stop and munch on some grass.

"Ashley, you alright?" Rain asked me flying up to me and grabbing my face. I looked at her as the memory faded.

"A memory just came back is all...did you know I had no friends growing up? That man and woman would always chase them away. So that means you're my first friend." I said but for some reason I didn't feel sad just happy.

"Wow, I'm not sure how to respond to that." Rain said confused as I offered her a small smile and scratched behind her ears.

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy that I have a friend now." I told her and started walking again. Once we were back at the farm, the man who hired us gave us the 7,000 jewel reward and we left to catch our train.

"On the way back let's stop at a clothes store. You need some new clothes." Rain told me as we entered the small town and started towards the station.

"Alright," I said hesitantly as she walked towards a small thrift shop full of clothes. After an hour we had picked out four pairs of pants, seven shirts three with sleeves and four without, two pairs of shoes, under garments, three skirts, a few sweaters, and a small bag for me. For Rain we had picked out seven skirts, six tank tops, three dresses, and two jackets along with a small bag that matched her fur.

"Alright, I think this should cover everything. Come on let's pay for this and go." Rain said and went to the counter, after bargaining with the man for a few minutes we left with our merchandise and went home.

"Do you want me to put these away in my menu?" I asked Rain as we sat down on the train in an empty car. I heard a muffled reply come from the inside a bag of clothes she had bought and couldn't help but smile a little before summoning my menu and getting to work putting everything except my bag away. Once I was finished with my clothes I started to place Rain's clothes in but they just fell through the menu, confused I closed the menu but not before I grabbed my book and opened it, scanning through the pages carefully until I found what I was looking for.

"Umm, Rain, it says here they couldn't put other's stuff into their inventory either. Inventory is the same thing as my menu thing right?" I asked the exceed as she popped her head up from beneath her clothes and looked at the book.

"Yep, and dang. Do you care if I put some of my clothes in your bag since it's empty and I can't carry it all?" Rain asked after reading a little, I nodded and passed her my bag as I read through the book finding out tips and other useful information.

"Hey, Ashley!" Rain said jumping on me causing me to jump in fright and drop my book as the train stopped.

"You dozed off while you were reading. Come on this is our stop. We should probably head to the guild and give Mira our rent early. Then we'll head back to the dorm, sound like a plan?" Rain asked as we grabbed our bags and jumped off the train. I nodded and followed my furry friend through the streets of Magnolia as I had learned the city was called and into Fairy Tail where a huge battle was happening.

"Duck!" Rain yelled hitting the floor as a singed blue cat with wings crashed into the doorway as we walked in.

"I'm not a duck," the cat said weakly before getting up and running back into the fight. I stared at Rain, who seemed to find the fighting in front of her normal, as she gracefully flew up into the air and over to the bar leaving me at the door.

"Take this stripper! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Someone yelled as fire erupted from the middle of the fighting.

"ICE MAKE! SHIELD!" Someone else screamed as a huge ice shield formed just in time for the fire to hit it and cause it to steam. At this point I had made my way to the center of the fighting and could clearly see Natsu and another boy in only his pants fighting each other. Both had bruises and seemed tired but neither looked like they were going to quit.

"What was that ash-for-brains? I thought you were actually going to hit me?" The boy asked mockingly as he took off his pants without looking.

"What'd you say Ice Breath? I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu yelled and jumped on the boy who I now recognized as Gray. I backed up as best I could and tried to make it past them only to be hit by some ice as Gray attacked. I felt the air get knocked out of me as I flew backwards into someone and was shocked that neither boy had noticed anything.

"Hey, are you okay?" A man asked me and I turned to see two men behind me, one had bright yellow hair and a scar on his face with headphones on and the other had blue hair like Wendy's with a red tattoo on his eye as well. I tensed when I saw them and kept my mouth shut trying to figure out a way to get out of the fighting and away from these two guys.

"Can you speak?" The blond one asked me and I twitched my eyes to him as he reached for me and instinctively I jerked backwards away from them and into Mira's brother, Elfman.

"Getting hit from behind is not MANLY!" The giant yelled turning around to look at me. When he did I blinked and before he could attack me with his monster arm I ran out of the guild as fast as I could.

"Hey come back!" Someone yelled and I looked back to see the blue haired man running after me. Seeing him chase me made me run faster as I dashed into the trees trying to get away from him.

"It's alright! I'm not going to hurt you!" He yelled, as I jumped over a fallen tree I didn't remember being there. I looked back and felt my face pale, he was getting closer and he didn't appear to be winded at all. Reacting purely on instinct I summoned my sword and faced him, making sure he stopped on the other side of the fallen tree.

"Look I'm defenseless, see?" He said holding up his hands and looking at me, I refused to respond instead I gripped the sword tighter to keep it from shaking and showing how scared I was.

"My name's Jellal, I'm a friend. What's your name?" He asked me as he smiled at me, I looked at him slightly confused by the friendly gesture.

"Are you alright? I saw Gray's attack hit you and it looked like it hurt a bit." Jellal said and I widened my eyes slightly before schooling my features into a blank mask. Slowly I nodded at him and he sighed before visibly relaxing and putting his hands down.

"Can you talk? Where are you from?" He asked me looking at me closely as I shifted my weight slightly but keeping my features in a blank mask. Again I nodded and carefully let go of the sword to pull up my sleeve to show my Fairy Tail mark on my shoulder.

"Oh, you're a member of Fairy Tail? That's a relief than, do you know Erza?" Jellal asked and stepped forward. When he did I jumped back and held out the sword, the tip shaking slightly as it was only an inch from his nose. Slowly he raised his hand and carefully gripped the sword, not once breaking eye contact with me.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. Erza and I are really close, can you please put the sword down and speak to me? I just want to talk." He said slowly and I carefully lowered the sword until it was brushing the ground at my side. Jellal smiled in relief and eased himself over the fallen tree, as he looked away from me and brushed himself off I took the chance and ran away from him. I could hear him yell something but I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. After a while I found a familiar trail and began to follow it back to the tree I had found on my first day. Once I was there I looked around and carefully climbed up into the branches to hide, as soon as I sat down on a sturdy branch covered in leaves Jellal appeared. He seemed out of breath and was looking around.

"Hello?" He yelled walking around the clearing before sitting down just below me. I froze, if he looked up he would see me and if he decided to climb up I had nowhere to run.

"I hope that girl's alright." I heard him whisper as he sat there catching his breath. I sat perfectly still and waited for him to leave. After awhile my legs were numb and I was getting tired of waiting, when I was about to give up on getting down from the tree soon Jellal stood up and stretched and began to walk out of the clearing. I waited until I was absolutely positive that he was gone before slowly getting down.

"Ashley! Ashley, where are you?" I could hear Rain yelling from somewhere and I looked in the direction Jellal had left then back at the tree. After hearing Rain call for me again I started walking to the sound of her voice until I was right at the edge of the forest behind Fairy Tail just as a group of people came out.

"So what direction did she go?" A blond haired boy asked Jellal who was walking beside Erza. He pointed towards the trees and began talking to the rest of the group in a low voice.

"_Erza, Jellal, Mira, Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna, but who are the two blond guys?_" I asked myself as the short blond guy picked up Lisanna from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sting! Put me down!" She squealed playfully as the boy whispered something to her making her turn red.

"Hey Lucy! What's up with pinkie over there?" Sting said to Lucy putting Lisanna down and hugging Lucy. "_Man this Sting guy has issues._" I thought to myself as Natsu began to smoke from his ears as he jerked Lucy away from him and held her close making the girl turn red as Sting and the others laughed.

"There you are! You okay?" Rain asked landing on my head, I nodded still watching the group as they began to split into groups of two.

"Their all really worried, you should go ahead and go out, before those Dragon Slayers smell you." Rain said coaxingly and slowly I stepped out from behind the tree I was hiding and let them see me. Slowly one by one their eyes fell on me and they breathed sighs of relief.

"Ashley!" Erza and Mira yelled running towards me. I jerked in surprise and turned to run only to be grabbed from behind as someone wrapped their arms around me. At first I froze then as another pair wrapped around me I panicked and began to push at them feeling terror grip me as the two people held me.

"We're so glad you're safe," I heard Mira whisper into my ear as the grips tightened making me stop moving.

"Don't ever do that again." I heard Erza command before the grips vanished and I was looking into a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Do you understand me? Don't run off like that again." Erza repeated and I nodded feeling if I didn't she would get angry. As I nodded I felt her pull me close and fold her arms around me surprising me again when I didn't feel any pain. After a moment she let me go and stood up her armor back on now as she turned to the others.

"_What was that? Did they just hug me? Why? I thought they were going to hit me. When they hugged me it felt weird._" I thought to myself as I watched Erza talk to Jellal.

"Are you alright?" Mira asked me surprising me that she was so close. I jerked my head over at her but didn't jump away, for some reason I knew that if I did that she'd be sad and I really didn't want to make her or Erza upset.

"Yea, what was that though?" I asked her quietly making her raise her eyebrows in surprise as everyone, except for Erza, Jellal, and the tall blond man, walked inside.

"What was what?" Mira asked me as Erza turned around to face us.

"Alright Ashley, this is Jellal and this is Laxus. They're friends of ours," Erza said and I nodded as Rain landed on my shoulder gently. I nodded at them in greeting and looked at Erza who was smiling as she glanced at Jellal.

"Anyway, let's go inside and get something to eat. It's almost dinner time." Mira said clapping her hands and making everyone jump a little. I waited for them to walk by me before carefully following them inside.

* * *

"Hey Mira, you alright?" Erza asked the girl as she helped clean up the bar later that night.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine just thinking about something." Mira said absentmindedly cleaning the same glass again.

"I think that glass is clean now, Mira." Erza said teasingly causing her friend to smile and put the glass away.

"So are you going to tell me?" Erza asked as she finished wiping the bar down and turned to her friend.

"Not until you tell me you like Jellal." Mira said back earning a halfhearted glare as the scarlet turned bright red in embarrassment.

"I-I don't l-like him! He's...He's-" Erza stuttered as Mira interrupted.

"Gorgeous, kind, a wonderful person, in love with you?" Mira asked finishing her friends sentence with a smile as the love-matching side of her took over with a grin. Erza glared at her friend but before she could say anything Rain flew in and landed delicately on the counter.

"Sorry, with all the distractions earlier I meant to show you this. Ashley and I are going to go on this mission in the morning so we'll be back late." Rain said producing a folded piece of paper and handing it to Mira.

"Lost Treasure Chest On Mountain, Need Help Retrieving It!" Mira read and passed it to Erza as something popped in her head.

"Hey Rain, earlier when we found Ashley she asked me something did she mention it to you?" Mira asked the exceed who crossed her arms in thought.

"You mean why you guys hugged her?" Rain asked after taking the request back from Erza, who seemed surprised.

"Yes, she seemed confused is all and when I asked her about it she didn't respond." Mira said leaning against the counter.

"I don't know, she does know what a hug is but I guess no one's ever really hugged her. I hugged her once and I think it surprised her." Rain told them causing both of them to look at each other before looking back at the exceed.

"Anyway I'll see you guys later! Good night," Rain said and flew out of the guild leaving too young women lost in thought.

* * *

**A/N **

**~Dark~** Well here's chapter 5! Tell us what you think!

**~Light~** Remember we don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs! Now please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**~Dark~** Here's a new chapter for all the readers to enjoy! We would like to say thank you to TheTwilightWarrior for the criticism! We really don't need a Mary-Sue character! Haha! We will try to update as much as possible this week! *Get's hit on the head and face plants table*

**~Light~** *Smirks slightly and takes over computer* Anyway we regret to inform everyone that we are preparing to move to Missouri in a few days so we will be busy packing and may not update as fast as we like so yea...Mega sorry!

**~Both~ **We don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs!

* * *

"Hey Erza, you alright?" Jellal asked her as they stared out at the snow covered city from her large balcony that was partially covered with snow .

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine just thinking about some stuff." The re-equip mage told him as she moved closer into his warm embrace as they sat on the comfortable wooden wicker love seat.

"I thought you were a little warm." Jellal joked earning a light slap on his arm as he hugged her and kissed her on the head gently.

"Funny," she mumbled earning a deep laugh from her boyfriend. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, watching the city sparkle in the moon light as they enjoyed each others presence.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Jellal asked lightly breaking the silence as he shifted a little to get more comfortable.

"I've been thinking about Ashley, is all." Erza told him simply staring up into the bright star strewn sky.

"Oh? I wish she would talk to me. You know the only time she's ever talked to me directly was when you introduced us?" Jellal said surprising his girlfriend a little as she turned to look at him.

"You're kidding, that was almost a month ago!" She said shock and surprise in her voice as she looked into his dark almost black brown eyes.

"Yep, mind telling me why?" He asked the shocked girl as she sat up completely and moved inside leaving him behind in the cold.

"He-Hey!" Jellal called out as he stumbled to his feet and followed her into the giant five room dorm.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked when he found her in the room she had turned into a small kitchen dining room.

"No, it's just...nothing never mind." Erza started then stopped as she began to wash a few dirty plates with a vengeance.

"I did! Was it something I said about Ashley?" Jellal asked trying to figure out why Erza had suddenly clamped up.

"Jellal...do you remember when we were kids and how we were treated?" Erza asked after a long silence not turning to see the confused look on his face as she stopped washing a small plate.

"I choose not to but yes." Jellal told her wondering what she was getting at.

"Ashley's afraid of people, when she joined Fairy Tail the only person to hear her speak for the first time was Rain. She's the one who told us that Ashley had been abused before coming here and that she only remembered being beaten. Jellal..." Erza finished the last part in a whisper as tears pricked her eyes. Jellal didn't say a word, instead he rushed over to her and hugged her tightly as she cried.

"Don't worry, everything's fine now. She's here with us and away from all of that, she won't get hurt I promise." Jellal told her soothingly as she clung to him and cried.

* * *

"They're at it again." I muttered as Natsu and Gray began fighting with Gajeel for the fifth time in the last hour. Rain sighed and sipped her cup of hot chocolate as she sat beside her partner.

"METAL DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"ICE MAKE! LANCE!" They all yelled at the same time and with an explosion all the magics hit, I was barely able to summon a suit of armor to cover Rain and I before debris hit us.

"Nice move, you're getting better." Rain told me as I dispelled the armor and finished off my mug of hot chocolate.

"Thank you," I said brightly as Lucy sighed and sat down beside me. I tensed slightly but I had gotten used to a few people coming up and randomly sitting down beside me or coming close to me.

"Hey Ashley..." Lucy said depressed as she set her head down on her arms. I frowned, Lucy was hardly ever upset or depressed unless Natsu was somehow involved.

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly as her eyes snapped open and she stared at me in surprise. When she did I flinched and turned away afraid I had done something wrong.

"Well...I can't figure out what to get Natsu for Christmas and he isn't telling me what he wants so yea...that's what's wrong." Lucy said after a second and I turned to stare at her surprised. She was depressed about that? Seriously?

"Umm...why not get him something involving a dragon? He's obsessed with Igneel, right? So get him a small red dragon statue or something." I told her after some thought and stared down at my empty mug not daring to look her in the eye. Suddenly I heard a scrape and felt something heavy land on me.

"Thank you! That'll be perfect!" Lucy squealed in my ear as she squeezed the air out of lungs. She let go just as fast as she had grabbed me and ran out of the guild before I could get over my shock.

"HAHAHA! She got you!" Rain said laughing so hard she had to grab her stomach as she fell to the floor with a thump as tears came out of her eyes. I felt my face get red as I fixed my shirt and clenched my mug.

"Sh-shut up," I muttered just as something huge hit me like a freight train.

"Oof!" I felt the air leave my lungs as the person who hit me moaned and got up. I turned over just in time to see Natsu, with his fists flaming run back into the fight. I narrowed my eyes at him and frowned, then without a second thought I ran after him while summoning my sword.

"Hey wait!" I heard Rain yell just as I jumped into the now larger fight that included half the guild. I made sure to hit people with the flat of my sword and not really hurt them as I made my way over to Natsu who was now fist fighting Gajeel, Gray now somewhere else.

"Take this!" Natsu yelled punching Gajeel out of the guild door as I came up behind him. Without a word I hit him as hard as I could on his thick skull and watched him crumple to the floor. As I lowered my sword he shot back up and spun around.

"What was that for!?" He asked rubbing the giant knot on his head as he stared at me.

"You hit me first." I told him and watched him break out into a huge goofy grin. Before I could dodge he punched me in the arm and forced me to drop the sword. I stared at him in surprise before hitting him back.

"You call that a hit?" He asked me easily dodging me and knocking me to the floor. I spun around and jumped to my feet my usual calm face bruised slightly. Slowly I took a fighting stance I had learned from watching him and waited for him to fly at me. A second later he did and I leaned back forcing him to fly past me as I used both fists to punch him in the side and send him off course into the now recovered and angry Gajeel. By now the guild had stopped fighting to watch us but I didn't care as I walked over to my fallen sword and picked up wiping off some dust before dispelling it into my inventory.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled and I barely ducked as he punched the spot where I had been. Spinning hard on my hands I swung my legs backwards and kicked his legs out from under him, knocking him to the floor again as he laughed. I let him get back up and watched as he dusted off his pants before getting into his stance and punching his hand.

"Now fight me!" He yelled and jumped at me. I blocked his first hit but not his second as he punched me in the stomach and sent me flying into a pillar nearby. Seeing his chance he jumped and tried to hit me again only to have me block him with my armor as I summoned it just in time. I faked a punch at him and instead kicked him in the gut as hard as I could sending him flying into several members, who buried him beneath them. Sighing I dispelled my armor again and walked back to my seat ignoring the shocked looks on the members faces. Just as I sat down I heard someone enter the guild.

"What happened?" Erza yelled and I knew she was scanning the crowd for Natsu, Gray, or Gajeel. I sighed and propped my head up on my arms as Rain shook her head and looked at me with wide eyes as the guild erupted into chaos once more.

"What was that all about?" She asked me and I shrugged then smiled a little.

"He hit me so I returned the favor. Besides it was kinda fun." I told her quietly as Mira came up to me without her usual smile.

"Ashley," she said my name and I knew in that instant that she was incredibly mad but I didn't know why. The guild fought all the time, especially Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel, they were the main one's who started the fighting.

"Mira! What happened here?" Erza asked the angry take over mage as she towered over me. Erza took one look at the scary face Mira was giving me then at me.

"Ashley?" Erza asked and I shrank in my seat as Rain flew off in a flash. "_Traitor!_" I yelled in my mind as the two women stared at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled quietly making Mira sigh as Erza blinked in surprise.

"You caused all this? But how?" Erza asked in surprise as she stared at me.

"Erza you're not exactly helping. Ashley, explain to me why you jumped into the fight in the first place." Mira commanded and I shrugged before responding.

"Natsu landed on me so I returned the favor." I told her softly without looking at her.

"Okay...then explain how you and Natsu started fighting one on one." Mira said and Erza jerked her eyes over at Mira than at me curiously.

"He hit me so I hit back." I said telling the truth, the two were silent for a minute before Erza started to laugh, she tried to cover it up and be serious but that only resulted in her laughing harder until even Mira was smiling. I relaxed slightly and stared at the laughing woman trying to figure out what exactly was so funny.

"Wow...just wow...good job." Erza said wiping her eyes and smiling at me making me confused as I glanced at Mira who was wiping the counter with a rag in one hand and a steaming pitcher in the other.

"Anyway, try not to do that again alright?" Mira said pouring me a new cup of hot chocolate, I nodded and gently blew on the hot liquid before sipping it carefully.

"Is there any cake?" Erza asked sitting down next to me. Mira rolled her eyes and nodded before disappearing into the back for a moment. We both sat for a moment in silence as the guild started to become more relaxed.

"So Ashley, what do you plan to do for Christmas?" Erza asked me snapping me out of my daydream. I frowned and stared down at my cup gently swirling the hot liquid to cool it down.

"If you'd like you can spend it with us." Erza told me carefully as Mira appeared with a slice of strawberry cake. I shrugged at her before becoming lost in thought, if I was going to do Christmas than I needed to get presents for people. Jumping down from my bar stool I looked around for Rain before heading outside leaving a confused re-equip mage behind me.

* * *

"What was that about?" Mira asked Erza as she watched Ashley leave shortly followed by her partner Rain.

"I'm not sure, I mean I asked her if she wanted to spend Christmas with us but she didn't respond. Do you think that's why she left?" Erza asked a little worried as her friend laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't it, besides you and I are the last people she wants upset. Did you see how she acted when I got onto her?" Mira asked making the other girl laugh as she remembered why she the young girl had been in trouble.

"I think she just might surprise us." Mira said before grabbing a few drinks and going around the guild refilling or replacing everyone's beverage. Erza sat at the bar for a few minutes eating her cake.

"Hey Erza, where are you going?" Gray asked her as she walked past the half naked boy who was being tended to by Juvia.

"I have to take care of something, I'll be back later. Until then help Mira and the others set up the Christmas decorations." Erza commanded causing Gray and everyone nearby to scrambled to decorate the guild in festivities as Erza left.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Christmas is only days away so we decided a Christmas chapter was in order so here you go! *Moves away from computer for twin*

**~Light~** There is also a hint to what will be happening in later chapters! It's actually very obvious! Also we would like to play a game. *Smiles evilly as twin shakes head* Starting with this chapter we will ask a question and you have to PRIVATE MESSAGE us the answer. We'll post the scores and names in the next chapter

**QUESTION 1: True or False! ** If you took a blow torch to a bottle of pepto you would end up with a pound of metal.

**~BOTH~ **Remember we don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs!

* * *

"_This will look good on Rain," _I thought to myself as I looked at a soft baby blue dress that was similar to the white and rainbow one she usually wore. Quickly grabbing it I walked to the counter where Christmas music was being played loudly and payed for it before escaping outside into the snow lost in thought.

"_Now I need a gift for Erza and Mira, but what should I get them? Maybe a sword for Erza? No she has plenty of those along with armor. What about a dress for Mira, no she has a lot of the too. Maybe a necklace for them? Yeah! A necklace and I know the perfect place to get them too!_" I thought to myself as I ran to a small jewelry store that I had seen make customized jewelry. I would have them put the red and blue sapphires I had received from my second job request, on a necklace and give it to them. I quickly checked my pocket to see if I still had them with me and walked inside.

"Hello, how may I help you young lady?" An elderly woman asked smiling at me from behind a glass counter filled with beautifully made bracelets, necklaces, and other assorted jewelry. I hesitated at the entrance before taking a deep breath and walking forward. Without a word I set the two sapphires down on the counter top with a small amount of money.

"I need these made into a necklace, please." I told the old woman as she carefully lifted the gems to her old yet sharp eyes. After a moment she set it down and pulled out a small drawing pad and pencil.

"Alright, can you draw the designs you want them to be?" She asked me sliding the pad of crisp white paper and sharp charcoal pencil to me. Carefully after looking her in the eye I gripped the pencil and carefully began to draw a small chain necklace with the gem in the middle encased in smaller chain, almost like the gem was wearing armor. After detailing it for a few minutes I stopped and looked at it feeling proud. Then I started on the next one, it was similar except instead of it being surrounded by smaller chain it would have a vine wrapped around it keeping it in place, when I was finished I stood straight and looked over at the old woman who seemed impressed as she turned the pad to look at it.

"Very impressive, I should be finished with them soon. Come back tomorrow, unless...would you like to help me make them? My eye's are not what they used to be and my grandson is out for the next few days visiting family." The old woman told me and I nodded wanting to help make the present for Erza. The old woman smiled at me and slowly moved to the end of the counter. I watched carefully as she put a hand made out for lunch sign on the door and then walked back to me.

"Come with me and we'll get started." She told me and slowly I cautiously followed her to the back of the shop, treading carefully encase something went amiss. After watching her for a few minutes I decided she was alright and eased my guard slightly.

"Here start this fire and and let the metal heat up, did you want silver or iron?" She asked me holding up two small blocks of the shiny material, I gently reached for the shinier of the two and carefully placed it in the bowl that sat inside the blazing embers. A few hours later the necklaces lay cooling on a windowsill under the moonlight and I was covered in sweat while the woman seemed perfectly alright.

"Alright, thank you for your help. They should be almost done cooling here in a few minutes, come pick out a case for them." She told me and I followed her back to the front of the store and watched as she pulled out two beautiful dark ebony and hickory carved boxes, one had a sword carved into the top and the other had what looked like an opened rose, both had simple snaps for locks and shone in the bright light.

"Here, these should match the necklaces perfectly now don't you agree?" She asked me as I mutely nodded still staring at the amazingly decorative boxes as she opened them to reveal soft and fluffy looking silk.

"Run to the back and grab those necklaces now, and be careful." She told me happily and I rushed to do as she said. She reminded me a lot of Mavis, with her kind smile and how she put me at ease. I quickly came back with the necklaces and carefully laid them on the supple silk and gently closed the lid.

"Now, watch this. This is my favorite part." She told me and right before my eyes Erza's and Mira's names were magically carved into the boxes, right below the design on the top. I stared in awe at the boxes before blinking and looking at her confused.

"Magic, my dear. Now off with you! It's late and a young girl like you should be asleep in bed already. Merry Christmas," she told me happily as she carefully handed me the boxes and with a blink I was in front of the Fairy Tail Dorms holding them in my arms. I blinked and shook my head wondering what had just happened.

"Merry Christmas, Ashley." A voice whispered from somewhere far off. I spun around looking for the owner of it but I saw nothing but snow behind me, I stood there for a minute before turning and walking into the warm dorm.

"Where have you been?" Erza asked me angrily, shooting up out of a large stuffed chair as I walked inside and closed the door. I stared at her and jerked my arms behind my back to hide the presents I had bought.

"What are you hiding?" Erza asked me walking towards me angrily as I stepped back towards the stairs. When she was almost within arms reach I spun around and jumped up the chairs clutching the boxes to my chest as I dashed to my room on the third floor with Erza close behind me.

"Ashley!" Erza yelled at me as I sprinted as fast as I could down the hall to my door. I was barely able to open the door, jump inside, and slam the door before Erza hit it. I breathed a sigh of relief as I listened to her yell at me angrily asking what I was doing. After a few minutes I heard her stop away and stepped back from the door clutching the boxes in my arms.

"_That was to close and scary._" I thought to myself as I set the gifts on my bed and lifted up the dress I had gotten Rain. Dusting it off of invisible dirt and removing the tags I carefully laid it down on her shelf bed and then looked at the boxes to see if they had been damaged in my mad dash to get to my room, once I was satisfied that they were unharmed I placed them on my windowsill and laid down.

"_I'll just close my eyes for a minute...then I'll go take a bath..._" I thought to myself before slowly closing my eyes.

* * *

"Did she come back yet?" Mira asked as she and Rain walked inside the dorm to see a very angry Erza pacing the carpeted floor.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Rain said hiding behind Mira as Erza glared at them.

"Yes, she's been back for an hour and she won't open the door." Erza said angrily as she plopped down in a overstuffed chair and crossed her legs and arms.

"Did she say where she's been?" Mira asked looking up the stairs as she contemplated going up there.

"No, she didn't say a word. She just came in and ran upstairs with something in her hands." Erza told her calming down a bit.

"I'm going to go check on her maybe I can get in." Mira said and without another word she began walking upstairs with Erza following behind her after a moment. After they made it upstairs to the third floor Rain skillfully flew over to the door and opened it. Cautiously Mira stepped inside the dark room and looked around using the dim light from the hallway to look around for a small light she could use instead of the bright overhead light. Before she could give the room more than a glance she heard a soft click and blinked at the sudden dim light coming from the small lamp on the night stand. She smiled as she saw the sleeping form of the pre-teen and nudged Erza who was watching the girl with a soft look.

"Oh," they heard Rain whisper and looked up to see her holding a small white dress with a bow around the middle died rainbow colors.

"She went Christmas shopping, look." Rain said carefully laying the dress down and flying over to the windowsill, where the two boxes lay in the moonlight. Both women gasped when they saw the beautifully carved boxes with their names engraved on them.

"...no..." They heard a small voice whisper and turned to look at the curled up form of Ashley who was whimpering softly in her sleep as she curled her legs closer to herself. They watched confused as Rain landed beside her and rubbed her back comfortingly immediately calming the girl as she relaxed into a deeper sleep.

"What was that all about?" Erza whispered after a moment as Mira closed the door as Rain and her stood outside it with Mira.

"A nightmare, I think. She has them every now and then but when they happen she doesn't wake up during them. I asked her about it once but she didn't remember anything." Rain told her as they walked back downstairs. Mira remained quiet as she went into the kitchen and began opening cabinets pulling out neatly wrapped presents with people's names written neatly on them.

"Erza, can you help me pack these up so they can get sent to the guild in the morning?" Mira asked after she had gathered all the presents. Erza nodded and quickly set to work gathering up all the brightly colored packages and placing them in a stack by the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**~Dark~ **Wow no one answered the question...

**~Light~** I'm sad now...but I will not give up! Here's the answer and another question! If you don't believe us go to This is where we get the Q&As

**Answer: **The answer to the last Question was True! Bismuth subsalicylate is the active ingredient in Pepto. It has the distinction of being the only over the counter medication that will leave a metal oxide slag after being burnt with a blow torch. We put this squarely in the do not try this at home category, no matter how shiny it is.

**Question 2: **True or False! Rosie O'Donnell spoiled the ending to Fight Club because she didn't like the movie.

**~Both~** We don't own Fairy Tail!

~Now for the story~

* * *

"Where do you think everyone is?" Rain asked me as we walked inside the empty but extremely festive guild. I took one look at the multicolored lights hanging on a nearby tree that had an ornament on each branch with a members' name on it, then scanned the rest of the guild, taking note of the mistletoe hanging in a few doorways, the red, green, silver, and gold table cloths with tall candles on them, the tinsel hung everywhere and presents under the tree but not once did I spot another member. It was almost like they had vanished.

"At least I can leave the presents without being seen." I whispered to her, feeling nervous as I made my way over to the giant Christmas tree and looked for Mira and Erza's names. After searching all the lower branches I asked Rain to lift me to see if I could spot them up high, I was about halfway up the tree when I saw both ornaments with their names on them. I smiled a little and carefully directed Rain close enough for me to set the boxes on the branch next to each ornament.

"There that'll do it," I whispered as I dusted my hands off and looked up at the two presents sitting in the tree.

"What are you doing here?" A man asked me and I spun around to see Jellal standing a few feet away with a few presents in his arms. He smiled at me before walking over and setting the presents down at the base of the tree.

"Trying to sneak a peek at your presents?" He asked playfully and I shook my head no, he laughed and stood back up giving me a curious look.

"Why don't you speak to me?" He asked me as I was about to step away with Rain, who was oddly quiet. I shrugged and turned to leave him not wanting to be there any longer.

"Merry Christmas, Ashley. The guild should be meeting back here tonight for a party if you want to come." Jellal told me and I paused and turned my head to look at him with a blank look.

"Merry Christmas, Jellal." I said back and ran out of the guild and out into the cold leaving a slightly surprised Rain and stunned Jellal inside. I ran to the back of the guild, not really paying attention to where I was going and ran smack into Wendy who was running also.

"Ouch!" Wendy yelled as we landed in a heap of snow, and I looked at her in surprise before flinching slightly as she looked at me and raised her hand. Ignoring the flinch she carefully dusted snow off the top of my head and laughed at my surprised look.

"Sorry I ran into you," I blurted out as she laughed and I quickly got up to leave, feeling really uncomfortable around her as she did the same and bowed to me.

"It was my fault, I apologize." She said and I stepped back a little before looking around.

"Where's Carla?" I asked not spotting the white exceed as I scanned the snow, looking for any excuse to distract her, even a lame one.

"She's with Happy and Pantherlilly. What about you? Where's Rain?" Wendy asked me giving me a curious and happy look. I pointed back towards the guild and as soon as her eyes were off of me I dashed towards the tree, making sure I stayed away from the frozen pool as I ran into the shaded trees. I slowed down once I was out of sight of the guild and calmly walked towards my tree making sure to cover my tracks as I did.

"_I am such a weirdo, I can't talk to others much, I get scared when people get to close, and all because of what? A few memories of pain._" I berated myself as I walked into the clearing only to stop as I saw the Master sitting at the base of the tree with an old lady with long pink hair the same shade as Natsu's. I paused at the treeline and watched them for a minute before turning to leave.

"Where are you going Ashley?" The Master's voice called out to me and I froze, I thought he didn't see me. Slowly I turned my head back to look at him as he stared at me, his pipe resting carefully in his hand as the woman looked at me angrily.

"Come here, I want you to meet someone." The Master said motioning me forward and cautiously I turned and walked towards them a sense of deja vu hitting me as I did.

"This is Porcaliysis, a close friend and healer of mine. Porcaliysis, this is Ashley, our newest member." The Master introduced and I stared at the ground not daring to meet the woman's angry gaze.

"Stand up straight!" She yelled suddenly and I jumped to attention, shaking slightly as my green eyes met her black ones. We stared at each other for a few seconds, my fearful gaze meeting her angry one.

"Stop shaking, no one is going to hurt you." She snapped and I flinched ducking my head as the memory of the black haired woman screaming at me replayed in my mind. The clearing was silent for a few minutes and slowly I glanced at the woman and blinked when I saw her eyes flicker with pity for a second before she spoke again.

"Look at people when they are talking to you. You humans have no manners!" She said with a huff making the Master laugh as he smoked his pipe. I looked at her curious as to why she had said that then I looked away when she noticed me staring.

"Enough," she said getting up and standing in front of me, I shook slightly as she grabbed my chin and forced me to look her in the eye. I swallowed in fear as she frowned at me and with her other hand gently thumped me on the forehead.

"Stop being scared, it will get you nowhere in this world." She told me and with a nod let go of me and walked away, as she did I gently rubbed my forehead and watched her leave.

"She is one of kind," the Master spoke breaking the silence as he sat there smoking his pipe calmly.

"Come sit next to this feeble old man." He spoke and I silently scoffed at what he called himself. Yes he was old but he was anything but feeble, keeping that thought to myself I sat down next to him but made sure I was at least a foot away from him.

"She has a point, you are a child of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. It is time you stopped pushing others away and began to interact with everyone, otherwise you will walk down a long and lonely path." The Master told me as he sat back with his eyes closed, I stared at him for a minute lost in thought. I knew he was right, I did need to relax and interact with everyone but my own fears of being hurt where keeping me back.

"Ashley, do you know what this sign means?" The Master asked me raising his fist with his thumb and forefinger out forming an L.

"This means 'I'm always with you.' That's what family is, we're always with each other through thick and thin and we always will be. Fairy Tail is your family now and you are our family, do you understand?" He asked me as I copied the sign and nodded a slight smile on my face as a feeling of pride made my heart swell. He nodded and sat back against the tree quietly smoking his pipe, seeing that he was finished talking I got up and with a nod at him left the clearing.

Makarov watched the girl leave, he hadn't expected Porcaliysis to do that but then again Porcaliysis helped him. Now it was up to Ashley to decide what she would do, he knew whatever she decided she wouldn't be alone. Maybe just maybe two certain Fairies could help her down the path she would choose.

"Those brats won't let her be alone for to long." He said to himself as he enjoyed his own peace and quiet for a few more minutes.

* * *

**A/N **

**~BOTH~ **Don't forget to R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**~Dark~ **Well...nothing can stay happy go lucky for long...

**~Light~** We really didn't want to do this but...

**~Both~ **DON'T HATE US! AND WE DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

**Answer to last question! **TRUE!

**New Question: True or False! **A man was rewarded for teaching his dog a Nazi trick.

* * *

I decided to head back to the dorms for a little while and get ready for the party later. Maybe I should wear the new outfit Rain and I had picked out a few days ago. I smiled as I made my way to the dorms. Silently making plans I was happier now and I didn't want anything to ruin it.

"Hey you!" I heard someone yell and turned to see a large unfamiliar man stumble towards me. Immediately I knew two things, one he was angry and two he was drunk.

"Do you know where you are?" He yelled at me as he came closer and I looked around at the familiar area, I was in the housing district for the middle class. I always took this path back to the dorms if I was alone, it was the longest and was usually quiet.

"Answer me!" The man yelled in my face as he grabbed my arm. Immediately I felt terror grip me as I began to shake, the man glared at me before jerking me forward.

"I said ANSWER ME!" The man screamed again and punched me in the jaw sending me flying into some snow. I gasped as I landed and felt the sting of pavement under the snow as I slid a little. As I was getting up I felt a hand grab me around the neck and I was lifted up face to face with the drunken man, his breath making me gag as he began to strangle me.

"Little bitch! I said answer me!" He yelled and punched me in the face again, hard enough to see stars. I saw my vision narrowing as he attacked me and feebly I tried to summon my armor only to stop as he threw me to the ground and began to kick me. I curled up into a ball as tears ran down my face trying to summon anything, even my book! Something to use against the man, as I was beginning to lose it completely; I could feel several ribs hurt, my left leg felt wrong, and I was having trouble breathing. I felt him kick me in the stomach hard enough to be sent flying. As I hit a wall I heard a scream of pain and I tried again to summon my armor before he attacked again, this time succeeding in summoning the chest plate. I fell to the ground in a heap, the armor making a hollow sound as I did.

"...somebody...help..." I said weakly as the man came at me again, this time with a glass bottle he had pulled out of his baggy pants. He took a swig and grinned down at me with a mixture of broken and missing teeth before grabbing me by the hair.

"You're a mage. Even better, I hate mages. Bastards all of'em" he slurred at me as I felt my body becoming numb from all the pain. I could hear someone else talking as he jerked me to my feet and turned to face them, I couldn't stand very well now and my vision was blurry but I could just make out white hair and a tail before they moved and I felt the man let go. I fell to the ground hard enough to knock me straight for a minute and was able to turn and see a demon attacking the man. I silently sent a thank you to whoever was out there watching over me and stumbled to my feet, running clumsily away from the fighting to avoid getting hurt again.

"Ashley?" Mira called out as she walked the snow covered streets looking for the injured girl a few minutes later. She had been heading back to the dorms after visiting Laxus and seen the man attacking her, immediately she had stepped in and beat the drunk. When she had turned to check on Ashley the girl had been nowhere to be found. Scared for her she had followed her tracks back to the road that led straight to the dorm.

"Hello?" Mira called out as she stepped into the warm living room in the dorm. Immediately she was assaulted by Lisanna and Levy who looked frantic.

"Mira! Something happened to Ashley! She came in beaten and when we tried to ask what was wrong she freaked out and summoned her sword!" Lisanna told her panic and fear in her voice as Levy looked over at the door under the stairs that led downstairs to the baths.

"Where is she?" Mira asked pushing past the two girls, worry in her voice and on her face as she walked to the door.

"Don't, we already tried. We made it about halfway down before she hurled her sword at us." Levy told her but Mira ignored it as she slammed the door open and rushed down the stairs. She made it to the bottom without incident and looked around for her.

"Ashley, it's me. It's okay, I swear nothing's going to happen now." Mira said out loud as she walked around the misty room looking for the hidden pre teen.

"Go away." She heard Ashley's voice come from the back of the room and quickly she slipped out of her shoes and crept closer.

"I'm not leaving, not until I see you." She said out loud and heard some movement come from her right near where the dirty clothes were tossed. "I know you're hurt, let me help you." Mira said as she found where the girl had hidden herself.

"GO AWAY!" Ashley screamed as Mira moved a laundry basket out of the way. Immediately after saying it Ashley began to cry, clinging to herself as she did. Mira couldn't take it, she knelt down and pulled the girl close, moving her a little so she could sit next to her as she cried. Mira didn't know how long she sat there holding Ashley but after awhile Ashley's cries turned to hiccups then into silence as she drifted off to sleep, her armor vanishing when she did. Mira waited a few more minutes before gently lifting the girl up and carrying her back upstairs where Lisanna, Levy, Rain, Erza, Wendy, Cana, and Lucy sat talking quietly.

"Is she okay?" "What happened?" "Who did this to her?"

"Silence!" Erza spoke loudly causing the other girls to silence themselves as Erza walked forward, dispelling her armor, and gently lifted the sleeping girl into her arms. Nodding to the others she walked upstairs leaving Mira to explain what had happened and why Ashley had attacked the girls when she had arrived here. Once done everyone was silent for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Wendy asked quietly voicing everyone's question. Mira sighed and looked upstairs in reply.

"Why would someone, even a drunk, hit a little girl?" Lucy asked angrily getting up and marching around the room as everyone sat silent.

"I should have followed her." Rain whispered sadly her little ears drooped as she spoke.

"If you had, then you would have been hurt to, and Wendy stop being depressed. All of you can help, Wendy can heal her injuries, Lisanna, Lucy, and Levy can tell the guild what happened, Mira and Erza can stay nearby to keep an eye on her, and Cana...well Cana what do you think you should do?" Carla asked coming out of the kitchen with a tray of warm drinks for everyone.

"Honestly, I don't know. The girl needs someone to be there for her right now and I'm not really the best option. Mira and Erza are though, they're both like mothers to her so yep, that's that." Cana said sipping on her warm beer as she looked at her cards surprising everyone for a moment.

"I'll take my leave now. I have a mission with Gildarts tomorrow and I'm tired." Cana spoke and getting up, walked up the stairs leaving the others in stunned silence.

Once Erza made it upstairs she started walking to Ashley's room but stopped just at the door and glanced down at the sleeping girl in her arms. She couldn't help but smile at the cute little face she was making in her sleep.

"_I think it'd be better if you stay with me for a little while._" Erza thought and turned to her own room and quickly walked in, kicking the door shut as she walked over to her bed and laid the small girl down in the middle with a fluffy pillow on either side of her. After a moment she pulled the covers out from under her and eased her shoes, and jacket off before laying the blankets over her. She nodded at the sleeping girl with a small smile before walking into the kitchen to fix some tea for her and Mira, already knowing the girl would want to talk as soon as she got finished downstairs.

***Knock Knock* **

"Come in," Erza said softly just as the door eased open to reveal Mira. Erza smiled at her as she spotted the extra cup sitting at the table. Laughing lightly Mira closed the door and sat down, sipping the warm sweet tea in silence waiting for Erza to break the silence.

"So? Explain to me what happened. Judging from her wounds she was beaten up pretty badly." Erza spoke breaking the silence as she set her glass down with a soft clink.

"I was coming back from Laxus' place and I heard yelling and saw someone beating someone else up. When I got closer I realized it was Ashley and she was barely conscious, the man was drunk when I attacked him. I stopped once I was sure he was unconscious and called for help, one of the neighbors saw the fight and said he called the police. After that I went looking for Ashley. That man...he should have stepped in and saved Ashley." Mira said angrily as she glared into her glass as if it was the man. Erza nodded and got up as a tentative knock hit the door.

"Hello Wendy," Erza said surprised to see the young fourteen year old at her door.

"I came to see if Ashley needed to be healed." Wendy spoke earning a smile from Erza, who welcomed her into the room and quickly fixed another glass of tea for her.

"She's still asleep but if you want you can heal her right now." Erza told her passing the warm glass to the girl before leading her into her bedroom where Ashley lay, still asleep. Erza watched as Wendy carefully set the glass of tea on the bedside table and crawled over to her gently setting her hands on Ashley's chest earning a sharp intake of breath from the girl as her eye lids fluttered open. Suddenly before any of them could really react Ashley was up and crawling off the bed an arm wrapped around her chest as she stared at Wendy before her eyes snapped to Erza.

"Hey," Erza said carefully as Ashley relaxed slightly but was still tensed. Erza couldn't help but feel sad as she realized all the progress they had made with Ashley, getting her to except contact, people, and speaking, seemed to have ben sent back to square one.

"Here, let me help." Wendy said moving off of the bed and approaching the smaller girl as she shrank against the wall her arm wrapped around her chest and she seemed to favor her left leg more.

"No," Ashley whispered as she summoned her armor, Erza watched as the dark silver colored armor similar to hers formed over the girl and she carefully took a step back, sliding along the wall until she met the corner of it.

"Wendy, let me," Erza said not noticing Mira appear behind her as she walked past the younger teen and knelt down next to the curled figure in armor. Mira watched with interest as Erza dispelled her armor and carefully laid a hand on Ashley's shaking form. When she didn't flinch Erza gently wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, after a few minutes the shaking stopped and the armor vanished causing Erza to smile slightly.

"Is she okay?" Mira whispered as Erza stood back up with Ashley in her arms. Erza nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed motioning Wendy forward.

"Can you heal her now?" Erza asked Wendy who nodded and immediately set to work healing the sleeping girl, taking care to not wake her as she did. After a while Wendy left exhausted and Erza laid down with Ashley next to her leaving Mira to head to the guild and tell everyone what had happened if the girls hadn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**~Both~** We don't own Fairy Tail! Just the OCs! And this cute and funny chapter! Don't steal!

* * *

"_So warm..._" I thought as I moved closer to the source feeling completely relaxed as I did. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep just as I felt something warm and a little heavy lay across me, confused I opened my eyes a little and blinked at what was in front of me.

"_Why is that wall breathing...and it smells like strawberry cake..._" I thought still sleepy as I yawned and moved a little to look around. I took note of the unfamiliar room and giant bed I was currently lying in.

"Good morning sleepy," a soft voice said and I looked over at Erza laying down beside me.

"_Why is she here?_" I thought drowsily as we stared at each other for a minute before my eyes widened and I jerked away tangling myself up in the blankets as I tried to get out of the large bed much to her amusement.

"Well, I'm guessing that means you're feeling better." Erza said laughing as I hung half off the bed, my legs trapped in a twisted mess of blankets. I frowned even though she couldn't see me and moved off of the bed more slowly than before. Once I was off I turned around and sat up leaning against the bed as I closed my eyes trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

"Come on, I'll fix breakfast." I heard Erza say as I sat there, I watched her leave the room before looking for my shoes and grabbing my jacket, which I tied around my waist. After I was finished I looked over at the doorway she had left through then deciding to trust her a little I walked through it into a small living room with a set of glass doors that led outside to a balcony that was currently half covered in snow and looked like it was on fire as the sun shined down on it.

"I'm in here," Erza called from the next room as I smelled something delicious. I walked into the dining room slash kitchen to see Erza fixing two bowls of oatmeal along with two glasses of milk. She turned with a smile still wearing her PJs as she set the steaming bowls down on the small table and sat down with the glasses.

"Eat up, when you're done we'll head over to the guild for Christmas morning presents." She told me and I blinked in surprise as I sat down.

"_It's already Christmas morning? That means I was knocked out for almost half a day! Rain's probably worried her fur to shreds!_" I silent said to myself as quickly ate the oatmeal and placed the empty bowl in the sink. I stood there for a minute silently debating whether I should leave or if I should speak.

"Don't worry about Rain, she's alright. Worried about you but alright. Ashley, how do you feel? If you want you don't have to go with me to the guild." Erza told me and my first thought was to say yes I'll stay here but then I realized how upset she would be and I remembered the Master's words from yesterday.

"I'm better." I told her my voice a little hoarse but I cleared it and spoke again this time making the sign that the Master had shown me. "I feel alright, Wendy healed me?" I said the last part more of a question as I saw her smile and nod before standing up and placing her dirty dishes in the sink.

"Alright, first a bath is in order. Come on, I'm pretty sure everyone's either already at the guild or asleep so the baths should be free." Erza told me and an hour later we were dressed and walking out the door, Erza in her typical outfit and me in a pair of nice black leggings underneath a baby blue skirt with a tank top that matched with a warm blue jean jacket that had the Fairy Tail sign on the left shoulder right where my own mark was.

"Gray! Natsu!" Erza yelled at the two boys who were fighting yet again as she walked into the happy and rowdy guild.

"AYE!" Both boys yelled snapping to attention as Erza walked over to them, at first I thought she was going to hit them but instead she surprised me and grabbed both boys under each arm.

"Merry Christmas," she told them happily as both squirmed out her grip and whispered to each other. I glanced around the guild spotting Levy in Gajeel's lap as Jet and Dory glared at him in jealousy, Lisanna sitting behind the bar with Mira and Elfman while she talked to Sting, Lucy sitting with Juvia talking and laughing while the Master sat with Gildarts, Cana, Wendy, Macoa, Wazabi, and Romeo laughing, just behind me were all the exceeds sitting near the Christmas tree that was now decorated with Fairy lights.

"Merry Christmas, minna!" Erza yelled happily to everyone as I dashed towards her, staying be her side as she walked to the bar.

"Merry Christmas Erza!" Mira said happily as she passed us with a tray of steaming tea and hot chocolate. Erza smiled sitting down at the bar before turning to look out over the guild. I climbed up onto a stool next to her and did the same, just as I did Gray used his magic to make a snowball in his hands and threw it over to Lucy and Juvia.

"Gray!" "Gray-sama!" Both girls squealed as he and several others laughed at the snow covered girls. I looked over at Erza to see what she would do and was surprised to see her watching with a half smile.

"Snow ball fight outside!" Gray yelled as he charged outside shortly followed by more than half of the guild. I stayed beside Erza as she turned around, her back to the door.

"Ashley, you're not coming?" Levy asked from behind me making me jump a little as I turned around to see her with the ever present Gajeel. I shrugged and turned away from her, I didn't really want to play at the moment.

"That's not a good enough answer." I heard Gajeel say as I was lifted up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelled kicking and punching him to no avail as he carried me outside laughing as Erza watched with an amused look. I felt Gajeel lift me up and throw me, screaming, into a huge pile of fresh snow.

"Ready! Set! Snowball!" I heard Gray yell just as I popped up from the snow. I yelled in surprise and ducked as a snowball flew at me. After about five minutes I joined in and started hitting everyone with well placed shots. I laughed and ducked when they turned around to see who had thrown it, this was actually really fun!

"AHH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" I heard Natsu yell followed by a crash. I looked up from my hiding spot to see Natsu in an ice cage covered in water and steaming. I couldn't help it, I started laughing along with everyone at the wet fire dragon slayer.

"Hey Ice Princess! What was that for!" Natsu yelled punching his way out of the cage and charging at Gray who was bent over laughing. As soon as he was within strinking distance both boys began to fight, hitting each other repeatedly with smiles on their faces as the rest of us got back to the snowball fight.

"Oi! You brats it's time for presents!" The master yelled from the edge of our battlefield. By now I was freezing and tired so smiling and laughing with everyone else I followed them into the guild.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**~Dark~** We apologize for the late update!

**~Light~ **Yes please forgive us *both bow as beg* We planned on updateing on the 28th since we were going to be driving all day the 29th to get to our new place in MO!

**~Dark~ **As we write this chapter we are currently driving up a newly paved interstate and it sounds like a dying whale is trying to sing along with our music! *Laughs nervously from front seat with twin glaring daggers from backseat.* Hey Light why aren't you in the front? *Asks innocently as mother laughs*

**~Light~** *Mutters something*

**~Dark~ **What was that?

**~Light~** I lost a game! There happy? *She yells angrily before trying to grab laptop from me.*

**~Both~** We don't own Fairy Tail! Just the OCs!

**~Light~** One last tidbit, this is set after the Grand Magic Games!

* * *

"Wendy! This one's for you!" Happy yelled happily as he carried a small rectangular box over to Wendy who was grinning happily as she carefully took the brightly colored package from the flying blue cat.

"Natsu! This one's yours!" Gray yelled from under the tree and crawled out shirtless with a small red dragon statue that was blowing flames. Natsu's eyes lit up with joy as he carefully took the small statue from Gray and he whispered something to Gray.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled and dashed over to her and spun her around the room before kissing her on the lips surprising her for a minute before she relaxed into his embrace. I blushed as red as Erza's hair and looked away to see Carla flying towards Erza and Mira with two boxes in her grip. I watched as both girls carefully took the boxes and opened them an awed look on their faces.

"I think they like their gifts," Rain said drawing my attention to her as she spun around in the dress I had bought for her. I smiled at her and looked down at the boots and new jacket I had received earlier.

"I hope so, they took forever to make." I say back as I watch both girls put the necklaces on with the help of their boyfriends. After the last gifts had been given the party started and I watched as most of the guys got drunk and started joking around. It reminded me of something I had once seen but I couldn't remember what so I decided to not bother with it and just enjoy myself.

"Alright! Now listen up," The Master yelled a beer mug in his hand but his voice was strong. "I want each and every one of you to remember Christmas is not about the presents it's about family! Now be thankful for each other!" The Master yelled earning yells of agreement from everyone in the guild as we all made the Fairy Tail sign with our hands.

"Merry Christmas!" He yelled and if it was possible the guild got even more festive and active. By the time I decided to leave with Rain it was late and I was feeling a little woozy from the fight I had gotten in with the other drunk guild members, at least I was able to avoid most of it for awhile.

"I'm going to get a bath and then go to bed, do you want to go on a mission tomorrow?" I asked Rain yawning as we walked inside the dorm and I slipped my wet boots and jacket off and hung them by the fireplace which was always burning on cold nights and days.

"Let's wait till tomorrow to decide, I'm sleepy." Rain said from her perch on my head, I smiled and felt her lift off of my head as I made my way downstairs to the empty baths enjoying the silence. After getting cleaned up and dried off I re-equipped into my PJs like Erza does and made my way upstairs yawning as I entered the living room.

"Awe you're so adorable!" A girl's voice squealed and I jumped up fully alert now.

"Did you have fun at the party?" Lisanna asked me sitting down near Levy who was currently wrapped up in another book and was ignoring the world.

"Yeah," I said relaxing a little and rubbing one of my eyes. I heard her laugh softly before two arms enveloped me and I was lifted up off the floor. I jerked back to the present and looked up into two brown eyes.

"Hey sleepy," Erza said smiling down at me as I frowned up at her. "You going to bed?" She asked me and I nodded before looking over at Lisanna who was grinning like Natsu and poking Levy earning a slight glare.

"Alright, sweat dreams." Erza said squeezing me a little before letting me go. I looked up at her a little confused before making my way upstairs to my dorm and collapsing on my bed dead tired.

* * *

"That was adorable," Lisanna said as Mira walked in a few minutes later.

"What was adorable?" Mira asked looking at the two who were smiling, Levy was sitting with her book still reading and oblivious to the outside world.

"Ashley, she came up from the baths a little while ago and she was just adorable!" Lisanna squealed earning a smile from her sister.

"Erza, did you ask her about the necklaces?" Mira asked pulling her blue sapphire out and showing it to Lisanna, who gasped in awe. Erza shook her head no and pulled out the red sapphire and looked at it with a calm happy look.

"Where did she get these? They're beautiful," Lisanna said holding the blue sapphire and looking at the red one.

"We don't know but they are incredible." Erza said looking up the stairs with a soft look that didn't go unnoticed by the two take over sisters.

"Erza, is there something you want to say?" Mira asked smiling as the scarlet looked at her confused before blushing ferciously. Lisanna cocked an eyebrow at her sister who had placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at the red woman.

"Did I miss something?" Lisanna asked glancing between the two slightly confused before she realized what was going on.

"Oh!" Lisanna said surprised but happy for her friend who was blushing madly. They continued to talk for awhile before each slipped off to their rooms.

* * *

"Ashley, wake up." I heard Rain say and slowly I opened my eyes and groaned, pulling the soft quilt over my head as sunlight hit me. I heard Rain laugh before she jumped on me and began shaking me gently before getting up off of me and pulling the blanket off of me causing the cold morning air to hit me with a snap.

"Cold!" I yelled shooting up and trying to grab the blanket only for Rain to laugh and fly backwards causing me to overshoot my grab and fall off the bed and onto the frigid floor.

"I hate you," I mumbled as I got up off the floor and walked over to my dresser grabbing a pair of warm socks and a set of clothes easily slipping into them.

"You looooove me!" Rain said doing an imitation of Happy which earned her my you're-kidding-me look before laughing at her and grabbing my new boots made my way downstairs.

"So should we do a mission today or something else?" I asked Rain as we walked downstairs onto the second floor, running into Lisanna in the process.

"Hey Ashley," she said brightly as Levy came out of her room smiling about something.

"Morning Lisanna, Levy." I said politely before continuing downstairs.

"I think we should go on a mission, rent for the dorm room is coming up." Rain said picking our conversation back up as we continued downstairs. I nodded and jumped over the railing landing in front of the door leading to the baths, I heard a gasp and looked up to see Lisanna and Levy both looking down at me with surprised looks.

"What?" I asked innocently as Rain snickered lightly. Both girls shook there heads before turning and walking down the rest of the stairs whispering to each other. I watched them for a minute before walking into the clean kitchen and grabbing an apple and my bag that I always kept in there.

"And where are you going?" Erza said coming out from inside the pantry with a few empty grocery bags. I shrugged and placed the apple in my bag before turning to walk out.

"Be back soon, alright?" Erza said as I waved my hand back at her and ran out to Rain who was waiting for me at the door.

"Alright let's see what missions are at the guild and then go." Rain said picking me up and flying us both to the guild. We walked in quietly ignoring the the murmurs coming from the members and walking over to the board.

"I can't believe it! What do you think they're planning?" I heard one of the members say as a request caught my eye. 'MONSTER ON MT. HIKABE! PLEASE GET RID OF IT!' The request read after reading the minor details for a minute I pointed it out to Rain who grabbed it and read over it also.

"Alright this one will work, come on let's go tell Mira." Rain said and flew over to Mira who was talking to the Master.

"Hello Ashley, what is you need?" The Master asked me as Rain handed the flier to Mira who read over it for a minute before passing it back to me.

"Alright you can go but be careful alright?" Mira said seeming to be distracted as she glanced at the Master who seemed lost in thought.

"Is there something going on?" I asked causing both to glance at me before looking at each other.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." The Master said dismissing us. I looked over at Rain who shrugged before we both left to catch a train to Mt. Hikabe.

'_Something's going on and it isn't good._' I thought as we got on the train to the nearest town to Hikabe. '_But what is it?_' I asked myself as we found some empty seats and sat down.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **

**~Dark~ **Mega sorry minna! We are trying our hardest to set our wifi up and upload more chapters!

**~Light~** Right now we are currently sitting at a local library and using their wifi to upload this one so yeah...

**~Dark~** Anyway we will hopefully be able to update from home soon! Oh and get ready for Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima is going to continue it and more will be out in April! Yay!

**~Light~** Remember to R&R and that we don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs! And if you haven't seen Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess the next chapter will be mega spoilers!

* * *

"We should have stayed in bed today." Rain yelled at me, clinging to the back of my shirt as we trekked to a cave near the top of Mt. Hikabe. I didn't respond and continued walking, my feet freezing and my fingers long past numb from the cold.

"Come on I think I see the cave up ahead. The sooner we get there the sooner we leave." I yelled back at her as the wind howled and sent snow and ice into our faces. Suddenly I heard a roar and looked up just as a wyvern dived at us holding something. I dropped to the frigid grown as fast as I could, clutching onto Rain as it barely missed us both.

"I think that's the monster." Rain yelled into my ear as a pile of snow fell on top of us forcing us to dig ourselves out.

"Come on!" I yelled finally digging myself out and looking around for the crazy weapon wielding creature. Using the momentary pause in the surprise attack I summoned my weapon and armor.

"Duck!" I heard someone scream just as I felt something huge slam into my back forcing the air out of me. I hit the snow hard and rolled becoming partly buried in the process before I was able to get up and look around.

"Ashley!" I heard Rain yell just as she appeared in front of me with tears in her eyes. "You're okay!" She yelled clinging to me as I looked around, this time prepared for any attack.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." I told her still looking around for the wyvern as the blizzard continued to rage around us.

"What do you mean?" Rain asked me just as I caught sight of the wyvern flying towards us. Reacting purely on adrenaline and instinct I pushed Rain to the side and jumped at the wyvern cutting it's wooden weapon easily with my sword making it scream in rage.

"Yes!" I heard a voice yell as I landed on the ground and spun around just as the wyvern attacked again. I grunted and felt it push me back as it screamed in my face angrily. Suddenly I no longer felt hard ice and snow beneath me and fell back screaming.

"AHH!" I screamed trying desperately to grab onto something as I fell down the side of the mountain. Suddenly I felt a hand grip mine and I struggled to hold on.

"The armor...get rid of it!" someone yelled in a strained voice as I dispelled it and grabbed their hand with both of my own.

"ASHLEY!" I heard a scream followed by what sounded like a wolf howling.

"RAIN!" I screamed as the person helped me back up onto the mountain. I scrambled to my feet as her screams silenced along with the howl and I ran forward.

"RAIN!" I screamed again praying for her to answer as a hand latched onto my wrist and I turned to see a boy with short snow covered hair and bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Wait, she's fine don't worry." The boy said and whistled a sharp note as I jerked my wrist out of his grip and looked at him curiously just as a wolf appeared carrying Rain in his mouth.

"Rain!" I yelled as the wolf dropped her and I ran over to her falling to my knees in front of her and hugging her tightly my fear of losing her vanishing slowly as I clung to her. Before she could respond I heard a screech and looked up just as the wyvern came into view. I dropped Rain and raised my hand instinctively calling my sword to my hand as I swung at the creature. With a flash my sword appeared and the wyvern fell to the snow, dead in a second.

"Wow! That was amazing! I never thought you could do that, Ellie!" The boy said seeming to jump in place as I wiped my sword clean and turned to look at him curiously.

"I think you have the wrong person, this is Ashley not Ellie." Rain said as I stared at the boy blankly and watched as his smile slipped and he looked at me confused.

"Ellie don't you remember me? I know it's been a while but it's me! Jeremy!" The boy said walking towards me with the wolf at his heels. I raised my sword at him in defense and looked at him again. He wore a simple outfit; warm pants, long sleeve white shirt with a turquoise shirt over it, and snow boots, his hair was blond like Lucy's but styled like Laxus' his eyes where ocean blue and his skin was tanned but not deeply just deep enough so he wasn't pale.

"My name's Ashley, not Ellie. Thanks for saving me but we need to go." I said slowly and turning ran ignoring the boy's yells to slow down as I raced down the mountain with Rain flying close behind.

"_Who was that guy? I don't know anyone named Jeremy! Do I?_" I asked myself silently as Rain grabbed the back of my shirt and I jumped off the side of the mountain. With expert ease her wings grabbed the air and we glided down the mountain in silence.

"Ashley, you okay?" Rain asked me as we landed near the town that had sent out the request. I nodded as we walked toward city hall to get our reward from the mayor before catching our train back to Magnolia.

"_Just forget about it, he probably confused me with someone else._" I thought to myself but something told me that wasn't the last time I had seen him.

time skip to a few month later

"Mira, can you tell Ashley that I've gone on a mission with Lucy and the others? I should be back by tonight but just in case I'm not can you tell her?" Erza asked the white haired girl as Natsu and Gray fought behind her.

"Not a problem, be careful alright." Mira told the red head who smiled before turning to see a dancing Gray and Natsu sporting a few bruises.

"Alright, let's go!" Erza said as Lucy walked up with Wendy and Carla.

"Erza, do you care if Wendy comes with us? Cana doesn't want her to go on mission alone and she wants to go with us." Lucy explained as Wendy and Carla stood watching Erza.

"Sure, come on. We have to catch a train and a boat to get to the town." Erza said smiling as she heard Natsu whine and saw Wendy smile brightly.

"Thank you Erza!" Wendy said as they left before turning to Lucy to talk to her about something.

"_Hopefully Ashley will be alright when she get's back from her mission._" Erza thought as they walked to the train station making jokes among themselves and laughing.

"And so as you can see if we combine the stone that has been passed down through my family for generations with the another stone than a great miracle will occur." a big headed blond prince told a small group of people that stood in the shadows.

"I have finally found her! The girl that carries the other stone! In a few days the 400th anniversary of Veronica will occur and I wish to combine the two stones in front of the people to show how great I am!" The prince continued turning around and throwing his arms open wide.

"And what do you wish for us to do, Highness Kreem?" A man with long light mint green hair asked not looking at the prince.

"I want your guild, Carbuncle, to bring me the other stone and the girl. You will be well rewarded. Including protection during the celebration and fees I will give you four hundred million jewels." He said and dismissed them.

"Four hundred million, he said." A large man covered in muscle said bringing a glass to his lips as he looked at his companions.

"So all we have to do is capture the girl and bring her and the stone to him? Such an easy job!" A woman with long blond hair and a cruel smile said laughing with the muscled man.

"Chase," the leader of the group said without turning to look at someone behind him wearing a long cloak with the hood up and a cruel mask on his face. Without a word the man stood up and took off.

"Like the jewel on the forehead of the creatures of the night. We shall put our guild, Carbuncle, reputation on the line and retrieve it with no trouble." The light mint green haired man said raising his glass into the air with magic and clanking it against the other two's glasses before both of them burst into laughter. Not noticing the two cloaked figures at the counter listening to their every word.

"So Ashley how did your mission go?" Mira asked the pre - teen sitting down at the counter staring at her glass of water in thought.

"Huh? Oh it went really well, we were able to help the family get all their new cattle branded." Ashley said absently before turning back to her glass of water.

"Don't worry Erza will be back soon. Until then why don't you go swimming in the pool with the others?" Mira asked making the girl's face turn bright red.

"I'm not worried about Erza and I'm not going swimming." Ashley said defensively earning a teasing look from Mira just as Natsu kicked the door down and walked in.

"We're back!" He yelled walking into the loud guild happily.

"Oi! Natsu! How did it go?" Macoa asked Natsu who stopped and grinned at him.

"We failed big time! Zero reward!" He said making everyone laugh with him as Juvia ran up to Gray who was leaning against the bar lazily and looking around the room.

"Oh! Gray! I am so glad you're back! My life without you is like an ocean without water!" She said loudly making me want to gag at her over show of affection before she muttered something to herself and looked around the guild sneakily.

"Juvia, if you don't stop talking to yourself people are going to think you're crazy." Gray told her making me laugh as she looked hurt and mumbled his name weakly.

"Hey there little bit," Erza said hugging me from behind and startling me.

"Erza!" I yelped as she squeezed me tighter as I tried to move out of her grip much to Mira's amusement.

"She's been waiting for you to get back since she got back with Rain about two hours ago." Mira told her making my face turn as red as Erza's hair.

"I was not!" I yelled making both women laugh hysterically.

"Awe that's so sweet," Erza said and hugged me tighter, ignoring my protests.

"Where's Lucy?" Mira asked Erza as she let go of me and sat down beside me instead.

"She went back to her apartment." Erza told her before Mira leaned over the counter and whispered something in Erza's ear.

"Really?" She asked as Mira nodded her head. Suddenly before I could think about reacting Erza lifted me up and carried me outside to the pool where Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Bisca, little Azura, Rain, and Evergreen were all swimming.

"Erza! Put me down! I don't swim!" I yelled as she ran to the pool laughing. I screamed as she jumped into the air and we hit the water quickly sinking to the bottom. I opened my eyes underwater as Erza re - equipped into a two piece swimsuit and swam to the surface with me close behind.

"Erza! I was trying to tan!" Lisanna yelled playfully from a floating chair a few feet away just as Levy and Cana tipped her over much to everyone's amusement.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her when she quit laughing and I re - equipped into a one piece black and yellow swimsuit.

"It was Mira's idea," she told me with a smile as we continued to swim around until everyone got out and changed clothes.

"Come on let's head inside," Erza told me while she swam to the edge and climbed out, easily re - equipping into her normal clothes and armor.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **

**~Dark~** Here's a new chapter! Fair warning there are spoilers!

**~Light~** Enjoy the chapter anyway! We don't own Fairy Tail just the ocs!

* * *

Rain was lying on my head reading along with me from a book Levy had lent me earlier that day when I had been waiting for Erza to come back. When Erza and I had walked in we had found a girl sitting down at an empty table next to a bird eating soup while most of the guild watched her. At first I was just as curious but after awhile I lost interest and started to read.

"Hey, you two should probably head back to the dorms." Erza told me nudging me with her elbow and making me jump a little as my mind snapped back to reality and I looked up at Erza, making Rain slide off my hair and onto my shoulders with a yawn.

"Huh?" I asked as Lucy walked over to the new girl and spoke.

"Are you better now?" She asks only to receive the cold shoulder from the other girl.

"I would have been fine even if I didn't eat." The girl says not looking at anyone making me frown.

"Huh?" Lucy asks as Mira laughs nervously while we all stare.

"Eclair you mustn't say that! I'm sorry," The yellow bird says bowing to Lucy in apology.

"That's okay, I don't mind." Lucy says slightly surprised. I turn away from her and look up at Erza to see if she's still paying attention only to see her drinking her tea carefully.

"I'm Momon and she's Eclair. I took her in a few months ago," the bird says proudly as Eclair turns her head forward after staring me in the eye for a second.

"ISN'T IT THE OTHER WAY AROUND?!" Jet and Droy yell in surprise as Eclair simply nods her head. Momon looks at her uncertain for a minute before smiling and shaking Lucy's offered hand.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." Lucy says while shaking Momon's hand before offering her hand to Eclair who ignores it and closes her eyes.

"I'm Natsu, Dragon Slayer, Natsu. Nice to meet you, Eclair." Natsu says proudly with a smile as he runs over with Happy.

"I'm Happy, want a fish?" He asks the girl who ignores him and stands up, grabbing her bag.

"Thank you for your help," Eclair says and began walking towards the door just as Carla gasps and jumps down from Wendy's lap with a look of alarm.

"Wait! About that forest you want to go to...It's to dangerous! There's something sad about it..." Carla tells the girl, who looked at her curiously before her eyes went wide.

"Forest?" Eclair says before tensing slightly and placing a finger on her forehead as if she remembers something. "That's right...Deep within Boundary Forest...There's something there." She whispers but we can still hear her.

"Boundary Forest?" Happy asks confused as Natsu and Lucy share a look.

"Momon, let's go." Eclair says while walking away a neutral look on her face.

"Eclair!" Momon yells taking flight after her as Erza watches them over her cup of tea. I frown and set my head down muffling a yawn.

"Wait!" Lucy yells chasing after the vanished duo with Natsu and Happy close at her heels. I watch the door swing shut and look up at Erza as she set's her empty glass down and stands up.

"Come on Gray," Erza says calmly walking after the vanished Dragon Slayer and Celestial Mage. I quickly stood up to follow along with Gray, Wendy, and Carla and motioned to Rain to come on as we all walked out the door.

"Hey Ashley, I was wondering if you want tomorrow we can go on a job request together." Wendy asked me in a round about way as Carla and Rain talked about Carla's visions. I thought for a minute before holding out my hand with a smile.

"Sure," I said making her smile brightly and shake my hand as we come within sight of Natsu and the others.

"Magic can cause sorrow? That's not true!" Lucy says definantly as Eclair turns away only to pause when she speaks up again.

"I'm going with you." Lucy says as if telling her to say no as Momon flits about uncertainly.

"Me too. I'll get you to change your mind about magic." Natsu says confidently making me roll my eyes at his overconfidence as Wendy laughs.

"We'll go with you as well." Erza says surprising the small group as we approach.

"Yeah, we've got nothing to do, anyways." Gray says with a shrug as he smiles confidently and removes his hands from the jacket he surprisingly still has on.

"You guys..." Lucy says happily before turning to look at Eclair with a smile as we all look at her with determined smiles.

"Let them come along, okay," Momon tells Eclair as she sighs in defeat before scanning over our group with a nod.

"Alright, I will meet you at the train station in an hour." She tells us and I turn to Wendy who looks happy and confused as Carla and Rain land in front of us.

"I'm glad she's willing to let us help...Does that mean we go as well?" Wendy asks as everyone splits up to gather their things before we leave.

"I guess," I told her looking over at Erza who was talking to Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

"Do you want to go?" Rain asked me as Carla flew up into the air above Wendy.

"Kinda," I muttered as the small team nodded to each other and began to break apart. I watched as Erza walked over to us with a look of concentration.

"Alright, we have an hour to get ready to go to Rose Garden. Come on let's get ready." Erza said and I looked over at Wendy who smiled again and looked up at Carla who nodded at her.

"So we can go with you?" I asked as Rain flew up to my head and sat down. Erza smiled at me and nodded her head before walking by us.

"Since we're going you should probably pack your bag for at least two days, just to be safe." Rain said and I nodded silently thankful for her worrying even if I didn't think I needed it. I followed Erza and Wendy back to the dorms in silence zoning in and out of their conversation as we walked.

"Ashley?" Erza asked and I turned my attention over to her, snapping out of my thoughts as I did. Erza gave me a concerned look before smiling and shaking her head at me. I frowned for a minute wondering what that was about before I covered a yawn and walked inside the warm living room of the dorms with the others.

"Alright, I'll met you all back down here in twenty minutes alright?" Erza asked turning to look at us for a minute before motioning us upstairs and walking away. I looked over at Wendy only to find her and Carla making their way upstairs already.

"Come on, twenty minutes isn't as long as it sounds." Rain said and began flying up the stairs leaving me to follow. I huffed in frustration for a minute before jogging upstairs leaving Wendy on the second floor as I huffed up to the top floor and made my way down to my room.

_"I got one! I got one!" A boy yelled happily holding up a small fish while he stood knee deep in a small stream. _

_"Awesome! Come bring it over here and I'll cook it before you leave." _A second voice said in my mind as I realized it was me. I gingerly held my head in my hands wondering what that had been as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind me. Not wanting to talk to anyone about what had just happened.

"_What was that just now? A memory? And who was that boy, he seemed familiar for some reason._" I thought to myself as I slipped inside the room just as Rain was pulling out an extra set of clothes for me out of the dresser on the other side of the room and in front of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked her carefully walking over to her as she looked back at me with a happy smile.

"Packing, you were taking so long so I decided to start without you." She told me as she handed me a clean navy blue shirt. I carefully took the folded shirt from her and placed it in my bag neatly alongside the pair of pants and and first aid kit.

"That should do it. Did you do your's yet?" I asked her as she pulled out a clean blue jean skirt and a white tank top that had a set of wings on the back made with silver thread that looked really cute on her.

"Yep, now let's go meet up with the others. Or do you want to stay 'little bit'?" Rain asked teasingly flying to the door as I threw a pillow at her. She dodged easily and shot out the door making me huff in frustration before grabbing my bag and going after her, making sure I tossed the pillow back on the bed as I did. I could hear Rain laughing as she made her way downstairs and fixing the strap on my bag I ran after her, sliding down the rail to the second floor and nearly landing on Wendy!

"Watch out!" I yelled making her jump out of the way just as I flew off the rail and stumbled to a stop. I spun around on my heel and looked at her in surprise for a minute wondering what to do next.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Wendy squealed before laughing. I stared at her for a minute before smiling a little trying to figure out what was so amazing about me nearly flying through the wall.

"Wendy? Ashley?" I heard Erza call and nodding at Wendy dashed down the last flight of stairs jumping over the rail to stop right in front of Erza who was smiling.

"Alright, everyone's ready so let's go." Erza said as Rain and Carla walked over to us, Carla looking as if she was lost in thought and Rain looking slightly worried. My eyes connected to hers for a minute and I saw them flicker with sadness for a minute before she gave me a confident smile and flew up to my shoulders to sit as we began the walk to the train station as the sun began to set.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **

**~Dark~** We don't own Fairy Tail! Just the OCs so don't steal!

**~Light~** Also thanks for the reviews! And enjoy the long chapter!

* * *

Once we reached the train station and paid for our tickets I followed Erza and the others into a slightly empty cart with two of the six booths occupied. I let the others sit down before I decided to set down in the back by the window near the door and could see Happy and Natsu from my spot along with the people on the other side of the cart near me. We had only been riding for maybe an half hour and still had an hour left till we reached Rose Garden, everyone was relaxed and enjoying the ride. Well everyone except Natsu.

"As usual you look horrible," Gray muttered as Natsu bent over clutching his stomach with his face a shade of green I thought looked funny on him.

"Wendy, can't you use you magic?" Happy asked pleadingly while he patted his friend on the back comfortingly.

"He said not to help him since it'll lose it's effectiveness if it's used to often." Wendy said in a way of apology. I shrugged and turned away from the sight feeling a little nauseous from looking at the Dragon Slayer.

"You'll have to bear with it till we reach Rose Garden." Erza said calmly as Natsu groaned loudly.

"I hate my stomach!" Natsu moaned and I got the feeling Gray was enjoying his friends pain when I heard him laugh lowly. I ignored him and looked out the window as Rain curled up in my lap mumbling in her sleep about tears. I gently laid my hand on her back wanting to offer some comfort without waking her and was rewarded with a content sigh.

"So where are you from Eclair?" I heard Lucy ask and looked up to see the top of her blond hair from the seat in front of me.

"I don't remember. It seems I'm missing parts of my memory." Eclair said in a neutral voice as I focused my hearing on their conversation.

"Huh? You have amnesia? So does Ashley," Lucy said her curiosity written clearly in her voice. "_Sure mention me, Lucy!_" I thought a little angry at the blond mage.

"Partial amnesia." Eclair said correcting her and not seeming to care about the second part of her statement. "There are some things I remember. For example I don't like mages. I also like nosy people even less." Eclair said and I couldn't help but laugh a little as I heard Lucy huff in frustration.

"You mustn't say that, Eclair! Sorry about that. Eclair is just bad at interacting with people. She's actually a nice kid." I heard Momon say, apologizing for the other girl.

"You talk to much," I heard Eclair mutter as the train continued on.

"What's her problem?" I heard Lucy whisper a bit miffed at the girls attitude. After awhile I felt my eyes begin to close and laid my head against the window feeling the sun's warm rays as my eyes grew heavy. Slowly I felt the seat shift as someone sat down next to me but I was already half asleep so as an arm pulled me close I relaxed and fell asleep.

...

"Wake up, sleepy." I heard someone say and slowly opened my eyes to see the cart's lights were on and the others were already grabbing their things to get off. I blinked a little and looked over to see Erza right next to me smiling a little. I blinked at her for a second before I realized her arm was around me, jerking to my feet I stood up knocking the sleeping Rain out of my lap in the process.

"Ow!" I heard Rain say as my face began to burn. As Erza stood up I looked away and reached for my bag without looking only to find it missing. Startled I looked at the spot I thought I had placed it only to find it missing.

"Need this?" I heard Erza ask and turned around to see her holding my bag in one hand and giving me a teasing smile. I glared at her and yanked the bag out of her hand and slipped it over my shoulder.

"Thanks, come on Rain." I muttered and turned to Rain as she flew up and landed on my shoulder yawning. Following the others off the train we entered the crowded streets of Rose Garden.

"This is amazing! The whole city is overflowing with magic!" Gray said in wonder as we all walked down a street looking around at everything.

"Happy! First, we gotta find food!" Natsu said turning to look at Happy with his signature grin.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled and sprouting his wings flew after Natsu who was chanting food as he ran towards a nearby resturaunt.

"Is there a time when he isn't thinking about food?" I asked Wendy who laughed as Gray mumbled something.

"Well...why don't we check into a hotel and enjoy ourselves tonight." Erza said and after deciding what hotel we were going to meet up at we all seperated and walked around the city.

"Rain, earlier when we were about to leave the dorm you looked upset. Why?" I asked Rain as we walked down a street with various shops lining it.

"Well, Carla told me something." Rain said flying along side me and I saw her frown a little.

"What did she say? Are you okay?" I asked as we continued to walk catching sight of Gray's jacket lying discarded nearby. Walking towards it I grabbed it with a sigh and looked around for him.

"I'm fine, she told me that Happy and her were going to go see a village of exceeds with Pantherlilly when all this was over. She asked if I wanted to go," Rain said softly as we continued on our way.

"Well are you going to go?" I asked her spotting a familiar blue shirt with a leather best on it.

"No, I mean I want to but I don't think I can," Rain said trying to explain what she meant as I grabbed Gray's shirt and placed it in my bag beside his folded jacket and looked around for him only to spot his shoes and socks a few feet away.

"Why not? I mean if you want to you should go." I told her without looking up at her while I grabbed the large shoes and socks and tied them together.

"What about you? Who's going to help you on missions?" Rain asked trying to find a reason, I laughed and looked up at her as she flew down to eye level. I looked her in the eye and noticed the worry there and smiled confidently at her before wrapping my arms around her and setting her on my shoulders.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, besides if it makes you feel better I'll do whatever you want when you get back." I said making her laugh as we walked past a few carnival games. We stopped talking about that and began to enjoy ourselves, playing a few games and watching a puppet show before finding Gray's pants shortly after seeing Gray being escorted out of a building wearing only his boxers.

"Gray!" I yelled and walked over to him pulling his clothes out as a look of happy relief filled his face.

"Ashley! Am I glad to see you," Gray exclaimed as the officers let him go and I handed him his clothes while Rain laughed above us.

"I see you know this young man. Is he your brother?" An officer asked us.

"No way! I'd never be a sibling of a stripper! We don't even look alike!" I exclaimed as Gray laughed before slapping the back of my head while Rain fell to the ground laughing at my red face.

"Sorry officer," Gray said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head and glared at him. "We should head to the hotel and meet with the others. It's getting late and a little girl like you should be in bed." Gray said teasing me as we walked away from the officers with him fully clothed.

"Shut up stripper, at least I didn't get arrested." I said back as Rain flew ahead of us looking for Hills Hotel. Gray laughed at my statement and we continued to argue until we reached the hotel and walked in where Gray proceeded to slump onto a couch beside Natsu.

"Your room key? Wait one moment, please." A man told Erza as I sat down on a couch beside Eclair and Momon.

"Why does she look so happy?" Natsu asked tiredly as Gray closed his eyes.

"I saw her buy a wedding dress at a store..." Wendy said softly making the others jerk their attention over to her.

"What?" Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Gray all asked incredulously as Erza turned around to look at us.

"What is it?" she asked immediately making the four pull away from Wendy and Carla.

"Nothing!" The all said at the same time making Rain laugh as she laid down on my head tiredly. After a few minutes we were all in our respective room and I was laying on the bed across from Wendy and beside Rain. The light was out but I could still see the glow from the active city lights seeping into our window. Sighing softly I turned over and tried to go to sleep listening to Wendy, Carla, and Rain's even breathing until I was beginning to fall asleep.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy scream and jerked up along with the others. Without a word I jumped out of the bed and dashed over to the window. Pushing it open I looked down into the street just in time to see Lucy and Eclair with Momon beginning running from a man above them.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked fully alert as I ran past her and towards the door.

"Come on!" I heard Gray yell followed by running feet as I jerked our door open and rushed out into the hallway followed by Rain and the others.

"Erza! What happened? Why did Lucy scream?" Wendy asked as I ran into Lucy and Eclair's room to see what had happened.

"The light," I said as I carefully walked into the room. With a click the room was lit up to reveal knives buried deep into the bed and floor.

"Ashley, get out of there." I heard Erza command but I ignored her as I yanked a small knife out of the bed and looked at it. The blade was in the shape of a kite and had a small circle at the top of the grip with a red ribbon tied around it.

"What is this?" I muttered testing the weight in my hand before gripping it and running the edge against my left finger tips drawing blood.

"Ashley!" Erza yelled right in my ear making me jump as she ripped the knife from me and grabbed my hand glaring at me. "Never do that! For all you know the blade is poisoned or something." Erza said angrily as blood ran down my fingers to meet her hand. I looked away from her and looked around the room as Wendy came in with Carla.

"She has a point," Rain said lowly in my ear as Wendy pulled out a small pouch and Erza pulled me over to the slightly older girl. I didn't say a word as Wendy carefully cleaned the small cut on each finger tip, only hissing as she applied disinfectant.

"That should do it," Wendy said proudly as Erza let go of my hand and crossed her arms, sending a glare down at me. "Umm...Erza, we should probably get all these knives up." Wendy said trying to break the tension as I stared down at the floor slightly ashamed of what was happening.

"Alright, but be careful." Erza said and began carefully pulling them out of the floor behind the bed.

"Erza, what kind of knife are these?" Rain asked as she lifted up the one I had cut myself with.

"There called shurikans, a lot of people use them." Erza said as she yanked one out of the wall while Wendy and I each pulled one out of the bed. I heard her make an 'oh' sound before placing it in the small pile in the center of the bed. After a few minutes we heard angry muttering followed by a sharp crack as the door flew open to reveal Lucy wrapped up in a towel followed by Natsu who had a red hand print on his face. Without a word Lucy grabbed a bag and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door angrily as Natsu sighed.

"Pervert!" I heard Lucy yell and I turned to look at Natsu who was shaking slightly.

"Natsu..." Erza said lowly and I turned to see a demonic aura around her. I gulped and leaned backwards as she chased a screaming Natsu out of the room with a sword.

...

"In Boundary Forest, there is a mage named Kalard. Once I'm there, I must give this stone to him. I think this stone is the reason why someone is after me." Eclair said as we all sat around Gray and Natsu's room with Eclair and Lucy sitting on the bed as Eclair held up a small blue stone that looked like it had some kind of design on it but I couldn't tell what it was.

"This stone?" Lucy asked curiously as we all looked at Eclair.

"I do sense some strange power from it." Carla said calmly from Wendy's arms.

"I've never heard of a magician named Kalard." Erza said in thought as she stared off into space.

"Eclair, what is that stone?" Natsu asked calmly but Eclair only shakes her head in response.

"Eclair doesn't know either. But she's had it with her all this time." Momon says as he flies up to sit next to her.

"I don't have any memories of my childhood. I don't know where I came from, who I am, or even why I'm alive. But lately, I've started to remember parts of it. I'm sure this stone is a clue." Eclair says lowly and stares at the stone intensely as if waiting for an answer.

"If we find this Kalard person, we might find out more." Natsu said and we all nod.

"Eclair, do you know where this Kalard lives?" Happy asks as Erza turns her head to look at me.

"I do. Although I don't remember who Kalard is. Even if I never meet him, I must go there." Eclair says placing the stone back on the necklace and staring at us. After discussing some things we split up to sleep; Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, Eclair, and Momon in one room and Erza, Wendy, Carla, Rain, and I in another. I sigh as I pull a spare blanket off of the edge of a bed and move over to the couch to sleep so Wendy, Carla, and Rain can sleep a little more comfortably. After awhile I hear Erza slip into the room and walk over to the other bed, I listen to her lay down and then her breath evening out before settling deeper against the back of the couch to sleep.

_"Friends with you?" A boy with short spiky blond hair asked me with a laugh as a bunch of faceless people laughed at me._

_"I would never be friends with a freak like you. It's no wonder people stay away from you. I mean seriously you smell!" They boy said waving his hand at me as more laughter erupts. _

_"But...But I thought..." I started as tears pricked the corners of my eyes and my stomach filled with lead. _

_"Oh, you thought I was serious about being a friend? Let me tell you a secret. I pitied you," the boy said loudly before he walked over to me and smiled brightly making his eyes crinkle and dimples form. _

_"I pitied the girl who had no friends and no family. But now I see how worthless and pathetic you are." The boy said in my ear before pushing me down and laughing before walking away with a bunch of faceless people. I looked at his fading figure and slowly stood up as whispered insult were passed to me. _

_"Look at her, she's so thin it's disgusting." "Yeah, I heard she doesn't eat and she beats herself up all the time." "I heard she said her parents are abusive but no one believes her because her parents are so nice." _

_"Freak." _

_"Worthless." _

_"Ugly." The insults kept going and now I could no longer move, all I could do was stand there in the middle of the circle of faceless people as tears coursed down my face. Suddenly I felt something hit me on the head followed by more hits until I was curled up on the ground, my head covered by my bruised arms as the people continued to throw rocks at me. _

I jerked up with a start, gasping for breath and looked around. Someone had moved me from the couch and onto the spare bed. I looked beside me to see Erza still asleep as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Taking a deep breath I carefully moved out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom wanting to take a shower and get into some clean clothes before the day started.

"_That dream was so real. And that boy look familiar too...Come on Ashley, forget it. It's just a dream._" I thought as I slipped into the shower and began washing my hair.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**~Dark~** O Hi O! Haha here's a new chapter to keep you happy! We've been pretty busy lately.

**~Light~** Yep, getting shots *says sarcastically* new school supplies, along with some new clothes and shoes! *Says last part happily*

**~Dark~** Uh...yeah...*stares at twin as she acts like Patty from Soul Eater* Anyway, hopefully we will start Monday or Tuesday so wish us luck! This will be our first time in a new school!

**~Light~ **One last thing! We don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs! Don't be a thief and try to take'em without asking! Leave a review for us we love reading them! Enjoy!

* * *

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled releasing a powerful blast of fire at a huge monster and killing it instantly as three more walked towards us.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" "WIND DRAGON'S ROAR!" "RE-EQUIP!" The rest of us yelled attacking the other monsters while Lucy, Rain, Carla, Happy, Eclair, and Momon all ran ahead to safety. After we defeated them I ran for a few minutes until I caught up to them just as the small group collapsed at the base of a tree out of breath.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Eclair said between breaths looking up at Lucy who was breathing hard.

"Yeah..." She said laughing nervously as Happy began crawling towards a large pond filled with murky water.

"Let's eat some fish and regain our strength." He said as I came forward and dispelled my sword with a sigh.

"THAT'S ONE BIG FISH!" Happy yelled as a colossal fish rose up out of the water causing everyone to jerk in fear.

"You have got to be kidding!" Carla yelled her sleek white fur standing in spikes at the same time as Rain who looked like a dirty cotton ball with her fur standing on end.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! AQUARIUS!" Lucy yelled as a loud door bell ran and a blue mermaid appeared with a jar in a burst of light from the key.

"Oh, yeah! Take that!" Aquarius yelled triumphantly as she sent the sharp toothed fish beast flying with a blast of water. I stood there in shock at the amount of power the fish had as Lucy smiled.

"Hey, don't summon me from such dirty water!" Aquarius said menacingly to Lucy as the others backed up against the tree. I frowned and walked forward as Lucy nodded.

"Quit being mean!" I said stepping in front of Lucy and carefully pushing the floating fish away surprising both females greatly.

"Who's the brat?" Aquarius asked staring at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lucy, you okay?" Natsu asked from behind us as I continued to have a staring contest with Aquarius.

"No, I'm kinda in a pinch...Ashley," Lucy began laying a soft hand on my shoulder causing me to twitch slightly as Aquarius smiled.

"So, the brat's name is Ashley. Keep an eye on her she's got guts." Aquarius said before vanishing in a puff of smoke surprising everyone. I sighed in relief and turned around to look at a very shocked Lucy as Erza and Gray walked up.

"Ashley...You just earned the approval of Aquarius...That's amazing..."Lucy said as a grin broke out on her face and she hugged me tightly.

"Let go!" I yelled pushing at her as she laughed. After a second she let go and I glared at her as I brushed off my shirt.

"What is with you people and hugging?" I mumbled as everyone, except Eclair, continued to I felt someone behind me but before I could move I was lifted up and squeezed.

"Hugging means we care." Erza whispered into my ear as I felt my face get hot and I tried to squirm out of her grip. I felt her squeeze me tighter and move her hand a little making me laugh.

"Oh! Is she ticklish?" Lucy asked stepping forward with an evil look. I gulped and tried even harder to get out of Erza's loosened grip as she laughed.

"I am not!" I yelled hitting the ground and running ahead of the laughing group. I saw Rain flying towards me with a smile and waited for her as the others calmed down and we continued our journey.

"So are you ticklish?" Rain asked flying next to me, I glared up at her as she smiled and laughed again. Suddenly I caught sight of a red wall and stopped waiting for the others to catch up.

"What is it?" I whispered as the others caught up and began walking through it one by one seeming unaffected by it.

"It's a barrier to keep monsters away. It's in pretty bad condition, though." Erza told me as she walked through it with Wendy with me close behind.

"Then, it won't last..."Wendy said sadly before stopping right behind the others.

"Whoa, what a wreck!" Natsu said as I caught sight of the remains of a stone building with ivy growing over it.

"This is Kalard's house?" Lucy asked as Eclair suddenly took off running towards the house. As she did we followed, running to keep up.

"This house is quite old." Carla said looking around at the remains as Rain flew about.

"It's been abandoned," Gray said lowly looking around as Eclair walked over to a staircase leading underground beside a chimney.

"Gray!" Lucy said reproachfully as Eclair began to make her way down the staircase, after looking at each other we followed her one at a time with Erza leading the way.

"What an amazing workshop," I heard her whisper as we came into a fairly large room filled with dusty old books that Levy would love and other objects covered in inches of dust. I carefully followed Rain over to where a tree's roots and began to grow into the room.

"What's wrong?" I heard Lucy ask and I turned around to see Eclair gently touching a painting hanging on the wall above a table cluttered with books and a crystal ball in the middle.

"This is...Me, as a child." Eclair whispers and we all look at her in surprise and I silently make my way over to her with Rain resting on my shoulders.

"You mean..." Natsu starts only to be cut off as a light erupts from the crystal.

"Eclair!" We all yell as Natsu tries to jump over the table.

"Eclair, get back!" He yells as an image of an old man wearing a brown cloak with the crown of his head bald but blackish gray hair in the back, he has a kind face and glasses on and as he speaks I can tell somethings wrong.

"Eclair. Eclair. If you're seeing this, then what I hoped for has come true. I have searched this far, and talked to survivors from Fire Village. I'm glad that you've survived. But when I think about your fate..." The man says slowly tears in his eyes before he suddenly starts coughing really bad.

"This is...Kalard?" Gray whispers but I ignore him and watch as the man takes a deep breath and stops coughing.

"Eclair, the time I spent with you was the most enjoyable time of my life. But Fire Village needed you to be their priestess, and I had a responsibility to dispel the Phoenix Stone." Kalard continues and gazes at where Eclair stands with a sad smile.

"Dispelling Magic...A canceling magic..." Eclair whispers so low I barely hear her.

"I'm sure you became a fine priestess. I've completed the Dispelling Magic, but I don't think I will be able to use it." Kalard says regretfully as I hear a loud crack come from the crystal.

"I've become ill. I doubt I'll still be alive when you bring me the stone. I'm sorry Eclair." Kalard says and I see a single tear go down Eclair's cheek.

"Kalard is already..." Wendy says and covers her mouth as if not saying it can make it untrue.

"I wish from the bottom of my heart for you to find great friends. Eclair, my beloved daughter." Kalard says fondly as he raises his hand as if reaching out to her even though he isn't really there.

"Father..." Eclair says tearfully and reaches for his hand. Just as her hand brushes his the crystal shatters and the image vanishes. I watch as Eclair seems to freeze and stare at the spot before slowly dropping her hand and begin gathering the shards quietly. Without a word we all walk back up the stairs to see it getting dark.

"Natsu, Gray see if you can find anything. Lucy, and I will get some firewood while Wendy and Ashley set up camp." Erza said breaking the depressing atmosphere and sending us off with our jobs. After about an hour Eclair comes back up and walks towards a small clearing that's lit up by the full moon.

"It's no good. We've searched everywhere, but Kalard didn't leave any instructions on how to use the Dispelling Magic." Gray says as he and Natsu come out of the workshop with dust on their faces and looking tired.

"I see." Erza says from her spot watching as Eclair slowly begins to dance to unheard music. Even from a distance we can all see the sadness and tears glittering on her face.

"The main problem is the magic that was cast on that Phoenix Stone." Erza says calmly as Lucy and Momon move closer to Eclair. "The magic that Kalard spent his entire life trying to dispel...I can't think of any other reason except that it's evil." Erza says shaking her head as she watches Eclair fall to her knees and Momon fly over to her frantically with Lucy walking towards her calmly. We watch as Lucy says something to Eclair before bending down and hugging the girl sadly. After a minute we can hear both girls crying and for some reason I know that everything will be okay.

...

"I'd like to make an official request to Fairy Tail: Please dispel the Phoenix Stone on behalf of my father, who spent his life attempting to do so." Eclair says awhile later as we all sit around the campfire in an easy silence.

"Of course, we accept." Erza says with a nod and smile as we all grin at the surprised Eclair.

"Leave it to us." Natsu says confidently as Eclair's hand tightens around the stone and she looks at all of us.

"Aye!" Happy says his hand in the air.

"Thank you," Eclair says softly and for the first time I see her smile and I can't help but think of something.

"_That's the power of family and Fairy Tail._" I think as we all begin to trade jokes and stories, Gray telling about how I had helped him with a police officer and everyone laughing as Erza hits Gray on the head for getting arrested. Followed by Lucy and Natsu telling about their first date and how Natsu had fallen off a bridge and into the stream below it. I don't remember falling asleep but after awhile I wake up to movement and try to move.

"Shh...go back to sleep." I hear a soft voice whisper as I'm laid down on something soft. I do as the voice says and move closer to the warmth before slowly drifting back off to sleep.

...

...

"Shh! You'll wake her up!" Lucy says hitting Gray and Natsu, who arguing passionately as Erza carefully lifts the sleeping Ashley up and carries her over to her sleeping bag. After a minute Lucy sees Ashley move closer to Erza in her sleep and can't help but smile at Erza who looks surprised.

"Awe! She's so cute!" Wendy says as Rain smiles before going back to her conversation with Carla and Happy.

"Yeah, it's a shame that Reedus isn't here to paint it." Lucy says watching as Erza carefully brushes Ashley's hair out of her face with a soft look. After a minute of silence Lucy looks over at Eclair to see her pull out a drawing pad and a small pencil.

"Eclair, you draw?" Lucy asks surprised as the girl begins to draw the pair by the fire, a soft smile on her face as she does.

"Eclair, is amazing!" Momon says as Gray and Natsu lean over the girl to see the picture. As they watch their looks go from curious to amazed until ten minutes later Eclair stops and calmly looks at the picture then at the two before carefully tearing it out of the pad and setting it down next to her and drawing something else. As she starts the second drawing Lucy carefully snags the picture and looks at it with amazement. In the picture Ashley is curled up against Erza with a small smile sound asleep as Erza looks down at her with a loving gaze as her unarmored hand carefully brushes the side of Ashley's hair. Lucy looks at the picture than at the duo sitting at least ten feet away from them then at Eclair who seems to be drawing a slightly younger version of Kalard.

"Eclair...this is amazing!" Lucy says awestruck as she places the paper back beside the girl who doesn't respond.

"It's getting late, I think we should all get some sleep before we head back to the guild." Gray says moving over to his sleeping bag which he has next to one of the old walls. After a few minutes the others follow, each going to their own sleeping bag and drifting off for the night.

* * *

**A/N **

**~Dark~** I hope I got the painter's name right...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **

**~Dark~** Here's a new chapter! I made it extra long! Hehe! I hate to tell you this but A New Member will be ending soon and I'm debating on whether or not I should make a sequel...I'll leave it up to the readers! *Smiles happily as twin mutters darkly while doing homework*

**~Light~** Thank you for the +2,000 views and all the reviews by the way! We really appreciate them even though we don't always respond to them. *Rubs back of head with a nervous smile* Anyway don't forget to leave a review for this chapter as well!

**~Dark~** Light shouldn't you be doing your homework? *Asks curiously as starts on another chapter*

**~Light~** Shouldn't you be doing the laundry? *Snaps at twin before going back to homework*

**~Dark~** Not my fault you didn't do your homework. *Mumbles before going off to do chores.*

**~Both~ **We don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs! Leave a review!

* * *

"The two halves of the Phoenix Stone create its child. If it happens, it will bring true peace." Eclair said as Macao turned the stone every which way and looked at it lost in thought.

"Well, it doesn't look all that dangerous to me." Macao said looking at Eclair, who was holding Momon, and Lucy with a frown as Natsu and Happy looked at the stone in his hand curiously.

"Why not destroy the stone?" Happy asked causing all of our attention to turn towards the blue cat.

"Great idea Happy!" Natsu said excitedly grabbing the stone from Macao before anyone can try to stop him.

"WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yelled jumping into the air and attacking the stone. As the smoke faded Natsu landed on the floor holding the still intact stone in the palm of his hand.

"Dammit! At least think before you act!" Macao yelled at the pink haired idiot as I smiled a little from where I was standing next to Erza, Cana, Wendy, and Carla with Rain sitting on my shoulders.

"This is one hard stone," Natsu comments tiredly as he sits on the floor thinking.

"If it could be destroyed that easily, Kalard wouldn't have worked so hard!" Erza yelled at the idiot as she stomped over and hit him on the hand while Eclair carefully took the stone out of his hand.

"Sheesh," Gray said as everyone laughed at Natsu's idiocy. After a minute we all gather at a table to talk to each other.

"By the way, what happened to the other Phoenix Stone?" Erza asked Eclair curiously causing the girl to become lost in thought as she tried to remember.

"It was stolen...I think. On the day we were attacked...Vero...nica?" Eclair said frowning at herself as we all looked at each other.

"I know that name! Veronica is a small country to the north of Fiore!" Rain said from my shoulder at the same time as Happy spoke causing everyone to look at the two exceeds in expectation. Suddenly before they can speak further we hear loud booms and the walls burst apart sending everyone near them flying and causing a domino effect as the rubble flies back with them destroying everything as it moves. I felt myself being tackled and fell into the rubble coughing as dust flew about. Slowly I felt the weight on me lesson and looked up to see Erza above me looking over at where a wall of the guild is missing as members begin to stand up and look in the same direction. Slowly the dust settles until it reveals four people standing at the new entrance of the guild. A man with cannons floating around him and a gun in his muscled hands standing next to a man with mint green hair wearing all black and grey with a young boy with familiar blond hair wearing the same as the man minus the grey gloves on the man's hands standing between him and a woman with an evil smile and blond hair wearing a blue dress and a knife sword in her hand.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Natsu asks angrily standing up and glaring at the small group.

"We are Carbuncle," the man with the mint green hair says in a calm happy voice that makes me feel cold as he continues. "The beast that bears a garnet and slithers in the dark. My name is Dyst." He says and as he says his name he raises his hand causing his long hair to fan out slightly as large sharp pieces of rubble rise and suddenly shoot at Natsu sending him flying backwards until he hits part of the wall where he is pounded by the rubble.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed fearfully from her spot next to me her right arm wrapped around a dazed Eclair, who was still holding Momon and Rain, while her left reaches out to her pink haired boyfriend.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled also and I look up to see her start towards her brother figure only to be yanked back by Cana who yells for her to stay down as the attack from Dyst stops suddenly.

"Bastard!" Gray hissed his eyes narrowed in anger as the gunman jumped inside the partly destroyed wall.

"Hey there, handsome. Why don't you spend some time with Cannon-sama?" The man said in a deep voice as he licked his lips.

"What?" Gray snapped angrily as Juvia stepped in front of him her face a mask of fury.

"Stop trying to win Gray-sama over!" Juvia yelled angrily at the confused Cannon.

"I wasn't trying to!" The man said confused as we all stared at Juvia with a you're-kidding look as she glared daggers at the man.

"Don't lie!" She screamed sending a blast of water at him just as he fired his gun. Suddenly as the water and bullets connected a look of pain made it's way onto Juvia's face and Gray jumps in front of her forming an ice shield as a spray of bullets hit shattering it in a matter of seconds sending the couple flying backwards just as everyone else jumps into the fight.

"Take care of Eclair and Ashley." Erza commands as she jumps into the fight, pushing me down as she get up and re-equips into her fire empress armor.

"You got it!" Lucy says pulling Eclair behind a wall of rubble that's closer to where Natsu is buried. While she's distracted I get up and re-equip into my own dark iron armor with my sword and run into the fight just as Erza takes a hit from the blond and gets sent into a wall behind me. Enraged I run at her ready to swing my sword at her just as the boy slides in front of me and stops me with a wave of his hand and a look of concentration on his tanned face as I rise up off of the floor a few inches.

"_Dammit!_" I yell twisting around but not touching the floor or anything as I stay in the one spot a few feet from the boy."_Wait...I hope this works._" I think and re-equip my sword for a few of the shurikans I had gotten from the night of Lucy and Eclair's attack and threw them at the boy forcing him to jump out of the way. As I drop back to the ground I run at him and punch him in the stomach before moving on to the woman as she catches sight of me. Suddenly I hear the others screaming and I turn just in time to see them all fly to different sides of the guild as a cloaked figure in a mask dropped down and grabbed Ecliar, knocking her unconscious.

"Eclair!" I yell and change direction to go after her, er-equipping out of my armor to move a little faster and re-equipping my sword. Just as I get close I hear a roar behind me and turning, catch sight of Natsu enveloped in flames flying towards me just as a wall of rubble surges towards us. I hear someone scream something as something hits my head and then nothing.

...

...

"Eclair and Ashley were taken...And I couldn't do anything!" Lucy cries silently as everyone works to care for the wounded. After the small enemy group left they had dug through the rubble to find most of the guild members alive and with only a few injuries but when they started to look for Ashley they couldn't find her.

"I have to go rescue Eclair!" Momon grunts sitting up with effort as Happy tries to push him back down.

"Momon, you shouldn't get up yet." Happy says concerned for his feathered friend as he gets him to lay back down.

"Kidnapping a client and a member of Fairy Tail...They don't know who they're messing with!" Natsu said slamming his fist down onto a slab of stone angrily as Wendy watches, unsure of what to do for the enraged boy. "I'm going to get them for this!" Natsu yells his eyes roving over the members of Fairy Tail as the all stand there silently.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like you took quiet a beating." A voice says and everyone turns to see the Master, Gajeel, and Lily staring at them all calmly a look of relief flickering across the Master's face as he sees them all.

"Gramps! Gajeel!" Natsu says surprised when he sees them and stands up.

"Lily!" Happy says also surprised and flying up into the air as Erza runs over to them.

"I'm extremely sorry, I wasn't able to protect the guild in your absence." Erza says with regret and worry in her eyes and voice before she moves to go by the Master.

"Erza, where are you going?" He asks stopping the red head as she tries to get by just as Droy rumbles over to them.

"Master! Did Jet get word to you?" Droy asks looking for his best friend.

"Jet? No, he didn't." Master says confused as Droy stands there in shock as the old man turns to Erza. "Erza, what's wrong?" He asks her gently as Gajeel and Lily get down off of the pile of rubble they're standing on and begin to help the guild clean up as best as they can.

"Ashley's missing, I didn't notice her get in the fight but Lucy said when the wave of rubble hit Natsu she lost sight of her and no one's been able to find her...Master what if she's hurt? What if she really did get kidnapped with Eclair?" Erza whispers fearfully to him as he catches sight of Mira watching them.

"It's alright, come let's get downstairs and we'll talk with the others. Juvia! Gray! Natsu! Lucy! Wendy! Gajeel! Happy! Carla! Lily! I want you all to follow me," the Master yells and begins to make his way downstairs with Erza close behind her face a mask of calm.

...

...

"By Master's orders, we were investigating some abnormal magical activity," Lily explained once everyone sat down a few minutes later.

"During our investigation, we ended up in the Principality of Veronica," Gajeel says when the black exceed with a scar over his right eye pauses.

"That's the place Eclair was talking about!" Happy exclaims as Gray looks at the three people across the table from him and his friends.

"What about the guys who stole the other Phoenix Stone and took Eclair?" He asks setting his arm on the table and leaning forward his jacket slipping off a little as he does.

"The bunch who attacked the guild, Carbuncle, are currently employed by Kreem, the ruler of Veronica. They accepted the job to kidnap Eclair for a high reward." Lily tells the young man in front of him as Juvia steps forward behind him and places a comforting hand on his back.

"Tomorrow is the 400th anniversary of the founding of the Principality of Veronica. Prince Kreem intends to combine the two stones during its ceremony." Gajeel says after a minute his arms crossed and a slight frown on his pierced face as he looks over the depressed and angry group sitting across from him as he leans on the back wall beside the Master, who had yet to say a word since summoning them all down there.

"Why?" Erza asks leaning forward and staring at Gajeel her eyes filled with worry and curiosity.

"According to a legend from there: When the two stones are combined, the sealed Phoenix will awake from it's slumber. When that happens, it's said that he'd obtain immortality." Lily says causing everyone to gasp as their attention turns to him.

"Immortality?" Natsu whispers shocked.

"The inhabitants of Fire Village paid a heavy price to complete that seal. This act would be akin to resurrecting a demon." The Master speaks lowly for the first time looking at the group with a stern face as they tense slightly and a look of determination crosses some of their features.

"If we can dispel the magic on either one of the stones, we can prevent the Phoenix from resurrecting. That's why Kalard was waiting for Eclair to return with the stone." Gray says understanding dawning on him as he voices what everyone realizes.

"Prince Kreem intends to use the power of the Phoenix and immortality as he sees fit." Gajeel says after a minute before glancing at Lily.

"If he becomes immortal, even if he is unable to control the Phoenix, he won't die. Everyone else will." Lily says darkly his arms now crossed as he looks at the group in front of him, taking note of the one person who had yet to react to anything.

"That asshole!" Natsu growls and moves to stand but is stopped.

"Wait. I'm going with Erza to rescue Eclair!" Lucy says lifting her head up to stare into the eyes of the Master. "She cried when I hugged her. She cried so hard that even my body began to shake. I don't care about the stone or the Phoenix! She's just a normal girl!" Lucy explained to the Master as everyone looked at the determined and teary eyed blond.

"Good, go ahead, Lucy. Erza, you decide who goes along with you two." The Master said looking at the red head as she nodded and stood up.

"Yes sir," she said calmly looking at the old man.

"Take our strongest members! With Veronica being an independent principality, we cannot allow this to turn into war." The Master said sternly.

"I understand," Erza said in response and looked at the others beside her.

"Wendy, I'm counting on you to keep my motion sickness at bay." Natsu told the smaller girl.

"I understand, I'll come along too." Wendy said nodding at him, a small smile on her face as she held Carla.

"I'm going too! Ashley needs our help just as much as Eclair does." Gray said raising his hand with a determined smile.

"And Juvia as well." Juvia said looking at the Master as Happy and Momon stand up.

"Aye Sir!" Happy yelled as Gajeel and Lily raise their hands with a smirk as the Master stands up.

"We must prepare for the worse case scenario. I had better get back to the Council and make my report. Good luck." The Master said as everyone split up to make their way to Veronica as fast as they could.

...

...

"Ashley, are you alright?" I heard a voice ask and slowly I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in a small room next to Eclair on a small patch of straw, I frowned and tried to move only to find my hands chained together behind my back.

"Where are we?" I asked struggling to sit up as I looked around. Eclair sighed and was about to answer when the door in front of us suddenly began to glow and fade away.

"Hello there, little girls. Thank you for the Phoenix Stone. I thought I should give you something in return." A big headed pale blond boy wearing a crown and fine clothing says with a conceited and happy voice as he walks in with the Dyst man and the familiar blond boy.

"Shut up, you pig head." I mumbled lowly as he tossed Eclair's necklace, minus the stone, at her and hit her head. As he tossed it the boy looked at me in disgust before his attention was turned back to Eclair.

"You mustn't resurrect the Phoenix! That's not something a human can handle!" Eclair yelled as she struggled against her chains as the crowned boy leaned towards her with a smirk.

"Then it's just right for me." He whispered as Eclair jerks forward and hit his nose with her head as hard as she could making him stumble backwards in pain as he held his nose, blood slowly slipping past his hand.

"Nice shot," I said lowly as the boy glared at us furiously before yanking a small dagger out of his belt and swinging it at Eclair slicing her arm open and forcing blood to gush out as she falls backwards, gasping in pain. I gasp before glaring at the laughing boy as he watches blood slowly pool around Eclair.

"I'll have you executed as a sacrifice! Look forward to it!" The boy yelled at her as he stands over her breathing hard through his rage.

"You bastard!" I yelled struggling to my feet and yanking on the chains trying to summon a weapon to hit the pig with. Slowly his eyes turned to me and he stepped forwards staring at me with cold amusement as Dyst and the other boy watched silently.

"Who are you anyway." He asked me as I glared at him before swinging a kick at him. Before I could hit him though I was thrown back by an invisible force and hit the wall hard enough to force the air out of my lungs. Slowly I slid down the wall and onto the floor trying to breathe as I sat there.

"Your highness Kreem this girl could prove useful. That guild we took Eclair from might try to come after her and we can use El- I mean this girl as a bartering chip." The blond boy said his face calm but his voice scared as Kreem moves to stand over me with his dagger. After a minute he turns and sheaths his dagger before walking out of the room.

"Dyst, your apprentice is quite smart." I heard him say loudly as the door slowly faded back in place and I glared at it weakly before looking over at Eclair who is also glaring at the door, her arm still covered in blood.

"You okay, Eclair?" I asked the older girl softly breaking the silence as she sighs sadly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?" She asked me and I nodded before leaning against the wall tiredly, my chains making a clinking noise as I do. We sit in silence as the sun's light slowly begins to fade and the sound of festivities begin to grow louder. After awhile I'm able to move around until my arms are in front of me and begin to work on getting out of them.

"_Why can't I summon my magic?_" I question silently before stopping as the door glows and vanishes to reveal three guards.

"It's time to go." One says in a deep voice as the two beside him move into the room without a word and unlock our chains from the wall and yank us both into the hallway making us stumble. Neither of us make a sound but slowly I feel the cold weight of fear begin to settle over me as we slowly leave the dungeons and make our way through a small tunnel of people towards a statue of a Phoenix with it's wings outstretched as it glares at the crowd in front of us.

"Eclair..." I whisper as the three guards push us forward and I hear her whisper something as she looks at the statue with a fond look.

"Don't worry," I hear her whisper to me as we're both pushed onto the statue's pedestal and chained to it. "_Where are the other's! I thought they'd be here! If we don't figure out a way out of this we're going to die!_" I yelled in my mind tears pricking my eyes as Eclair and I struggled against the chains. After a minute I hear explosions and pause long enough to hear another one.


End file.
